AMOUR INTERDIT
by Rose-noirechan
Summary: En plein âge d'or de la piraterie, Nami surnommé la chatte voleuse essaie temps bien que mal de survivre dans ce monde. Un jour elle va tomber sur l'un des Sept grands corsaires, dit le chasseur de pirates qui va la faire prisonnière mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Va-t-il finir par briser la carapace de la jeune femme pour découvrir qui elle est et son lourd secret?...
1. En chasse

Quelque part dans la ville de Water Seven, un homme à la carrure impressionnant marché tranquillement dans les rues mal famées de l'île. Grand, fière avec une démarche nonchalante un bras reposant sur l'un des manches des trois sabres ornant sa ceinture. Roronoa Zorro affiche toujours cet air impassible et froid sur le visage, sous les regards inquiets, haineux ou bien apeurés des hommes qu'il croise. Il était en chasse, à la recherche d'une proie. Et tous ceux qui croisent son regard le savaient. Il continuait à déambuler dans les rues jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un bar. Une petite pose ne lui ferait aucun mal après tout. Dès l'instant où il entra, tous se retournèrent vers lui dans un silence de plomb. Il les ignora et s'avança jusqu'au bar ou il commanda une chope de bière l'air de rien. Peu à peu les bavardages et les bruits revinrent dans la pièce, suivirent de bagarres et d'affrontement. L'endroit était rempli de pirates, mais ce n'était que de la petite friture aux yeux de Zorro. Il ne chasse que les gros gibiers lui, à moins bien sûr qu'il croise une personne innocente en danger. Il n'hésitait pas à tuer les pirates de bas étage. Après tout s'il faisait le moindre faux pas en sa présence, il ne pourrait l'ignorer.

Il était craint, et c'est ce qu'il aimait au fond. Car un homme qui inspire la crainte était un homme fort et respecté. Tout en buvant sa bière, son regard se porta sur quelques avis de recherche collés contre le mur. Tous les plus grands pirates y étaient. Portgas. , Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Monkey. ... Il y en avait de bons morceaux, et c'était ceux qui intéressaient Zoro. Son regard serpenta le long du mur de bas en haut jusqu'à se poser sur une nouvelle affiche. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Nami, la chatte voleuse 20 000 000 des berrys pour une simple pirate voleuse ? C'était une blague. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'elle, mais cette fille était rusé et très intelligente. Personne n'avait encore réussi à l'attraper.

Elle est très populaire chez les pirates, autant par sa beauté que par son don inné pour voler et écrire des cartes. On raconterait même qu'elle est sous les ordres d'un homme-poisson, Arlong. Encore un pirate de la pire espèce qui soit. Un monstre sanguinaire sans foi ni loi. Cette fille ressemblée à une vraie tigresse sur cette photo, ce qui l'agaça quelque peu. Sûrement une vraie peste doublée d'une traînée.

_Dit mec tu ne serais pas le fameux chasseur de pirate .? Roronoa Zoro, c'est ça.

Zoro tiré de ses pensées tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, mais ne répondit rien et reprit une gorgée de bière. C'était évident non. Quelle question stupide. L'homme reprit alors en souriant.

_Désolé c'était stupide comme question...alors comme ça tu t'intéresses à Nami la chatte voleuse? C'est dommage que ce soit une pirate, elle est vraiment canon!

Zoro regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur et lui rétorqua d'une voix rauque.

_Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je me demande juste ce qu'elle faisait afficher avec les autres. Elle n'a rien à y faire.

Le brun l'observa un instant un peu surpris, puis reporta son attention sur l'avis et reprit.

_Ah bon... C'est dommage, j'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait aperçu ici à Water Seven... Je pensais taider, c'est é, le sabreur replongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnu et reprit en délaissant temporairement sa chope.

_Comment ça aperçu? Elle est ici . Si c'est le cas et que je la croise je l'embarque. Quitte à être en chasse, autant en profiter.

Sur ce il engloutit le reste de sa bière et se releva sous le regard intrigué de l'homme brun.

_Je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéresser pas? Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise...

Zoro lui lança un dernier regard en lui répondant froidement.

_Elle est sur mon terrain de chasse. Et comme je n'ai rien de mieux à me mettre sous la dent... Elle fera l'affaire.

Il se détourna et s'en alla ensuite en adressant un bref signe de la main à l'inconnu. Quel type terrifiant. L'épéiste ressortit ensuite du bar pour reprendre sa chasse. Finalement, il y avait au moins cette voleuse sur l'île. C'était mieux que rien après tout. Enfin bon, pour l'instant il avait surtout envie d'une bonne sieste. Non loin de là, une certaine voleuse courait à en perdre haleine à travers les rues de Water Seven. Un type peu gracieux a ses trousses, elle venait de lui voler son portefeuille après l'avoir bien embobinée. Ou plutôt usé de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. C'était la plus efficace face aux hommes. Bande d'imbéciles. Tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres. Après avoir réussi à semer l'affreux type, elle s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle dans une petite ruelle déserte. Elle compta son joli pactole en souriant, fière d'elle.

Bientôt elle aurait assez d'argent pour libérer son village et ses proches. Cette île n'était pas de tout repos, la marine était partout, sans compter les chasseurs de primes et les pirates. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit au plus vite afin de retourner sur son île natale. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de sortir de la ruelle pour prendre le chemin du port. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit qu'elle était suivie et commença à presser le pas. C'est alors qu'un type sortit de nulle part lui barra la route avec un sourire narquois.

_Alors comme ça tu croyais pouvoir méchapper ? Nami, la chatte voleuse...

Ho non pas lui... Il était tenace celui-là bon sang! Elle prit son air sévère et agacé puis lui rétorqua sèchement.

_Encore toi! Lâche-moi tu veux! Je suis pressé!

Elle le contourna en prenant soin de rester à une distance raisonnable, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Rapidement il réussit à lui saisir l'avant-bras et la força à lui faire face un air mauvais collé sur le visage.

_Te fou pas de moi! Arrête avec tes grands airs et rends-moi mon fric! Sinon je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure salopes!

Elle n'était pas très rassurée mais comparée à Arlong, ce type n'était rien. Elle fronça les sourcils puis agilement réussi à lui faire une bonne prise par-derrière, et l'homme lâcha prise en grognant de douleur. Ensuite, elle lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il se tordit de douleur plié en quatre. Elle en profita pour filer à l'anglaise rapidement une fois encore.

_Pauvre mec! Il ne fallait pas tomber dans le piège maintenant c'est mon fric!

Sur ces belles paroles elle s'enfuit en direction du quai. Une fois au port, elle décida d'attendre une opportunité pour embarquer clandestinement dans un bateau. Assise sur un tonneau derrière une auberge, la belle rousse regardait une photo d'elle et sa sœur qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Cela l'aidait à garder espoir et courage. Elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle faisait été mal, mais l'argent ne vaut pas des vies humaines, sauf bien sûr pour Arlong... Elle soupira, puis rangea sa photo sous le haut de son maillot. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant la fit sursauter et se relever d'un bond. Elle vit un chat noir s'enfuir en courant, il venait de renverser une poubelle quelques mètres plus loin.

_Bordel, c'est quoi se bouquan...pas moyen de faire la sieste tranquille...

Nami se figea, puis releva la tête pour voir qui était l'homme sur le toit en bois du bâtiment en face d'elle. Ce dernier venait de se redresser et resta bouche bée en voyant qui se trouvait devant lui en bas. Non... ce n'était pas possible, elle devait être en train de rêver... Que ce qu'un grand corsaire faisait ici !? C'était un cauchemar même ! Roronoa Zorro était ici, face à elle et le fixé intensément. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle était statufiée sur place. Là elle était vraiment mal barrée avec un type comme lui, même si elle connaissait parfaitement sa réputation, elle savait instinctivement qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir bien tranquillement. Il l'avait pour sûr reconnu, sinon il ne la regarderait pas comme ça, c'était presque gênant d'ailleurs. Elle fit un pas en arrière sans le quitter du regard, sur ses gardes. Mauvaise idée, il venait de poser ses mains sur l'un de ses sabres et était sur le point de le dégaîner.

_Je serais toi je ne bougerais pas d'un poil. Tu tombes.

Zorro resta silencieux un instant, ignorant le pic qu'elle venait de lui jeter puis repris sur le même ton posé.

_Je suis en chasse, et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais sur l'île, par conséquent, tu es sur mon terrain. Au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit comme ont dit.

Nami se maudit intérieurement, décidément elle avait la poisse aujourd'hui. Elle reprit ensuite sur le même ton résolu à lui échapper.

_Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'aux gros poissons .?

Il se redressa puis sauta agilement en bas du bâtiment sans la quitter du regard, puis reprit.

_C'est le cas. Mais il se trouve que je n'ai rien d'autre que toi à me mettre sous la dent.

La jolie rousse fit la grimace, puis lui rétorqua sèchement en le toassant froidement.

_Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un morceau de viande e! De toute façon je ne me laisserais pas faire!

Le sabreur gardait son impassibilité puis dégaîna lentement son sabre tout en continuant calmement.

_Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir Nami... Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi alors livre-toi sans faire d'histoires.

Elle frissonna à l'entente de son prénom, mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Elle l'affronte du regard, prête à s'enfuir à la première occasion. Elle lui dit toujours si agacée, fière.

_Je me fiche que tu sois plus fort que moi! J'ai des choses importantes à faire et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas! En tout cas si tu veux m'arrêter, il va falloir me tuer!

Quelle femme caractérielle, elle avait une telle détermination dans le regard. Elle ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Même face à un grand corsaire, elle restait fière, quelle drôle de fille. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé en coin, puis contre toute attente, il rengaina son sabre. Nami étonnée par son geste l'interrogea du regard, agacé par ce sourire suffisant qu'il affiche maintenant.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, juste de te ramener au cartier général de la marine.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, puis effrayé par la simple perspective d'être arrêté paniqua intérieurement.

_Jamais !

Sur ceux celle-ci s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible en prenant soin de pousser un type qui passait par là sur Zoro pour le ralentir. Celui-ci jura avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. De toute façon elle ne lui échapperait pas. Tous deux couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. L'une pour fuir, l'autre pour l'attraper. Il prit par un raccourci afin de la piéger en espérant qu'elle prenne la bonne route pour l'attraper. Nami courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et tourné dans toutes sortes de ruelles dans l'espoir de le semer. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna une énième fois dans une nouvelle ruelle, elle heurta quelque chose de dur qui l'attrapa par les épaules dans le mouvement.

_Kyaaa!

Fin chapitre 1

A SUIVRE... 


	2. Arrestation mouvementée

Nami ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait que lorsqu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur par des bras forts.

_Je te tiens!

La jolie rousse observa avec stupeur l'homme qui la maintenait fermement par les épaules. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi rapide bon sang ! Elle fronça les sourcils puis soupira d'exaspération avant de lui dire calmement avec un sourire de défi.

_Pas mal tu es plutôt rapide. Mais même si tu m'arrêtes maintenant, sache qu'à tout moment je pourrais te fausser compagnie. Je suis une pro de l'évasion.

Zoro lui rendit son sourire en coin, la défiant du regard puis lui répondit sur le ton de la conversation.

_Ne rêve pas trop. Aussi doué sois tu, personne ne peut m'échapper.

Il la relâcha ensuite et la fixa intensément, tandis que, mains sur les hanches, elle lui souriait déterminée. Ce type était intéressant. Voyons combien de temps il tiendra en sa compagnie. Après tout il lui reste beaucoup de cartes en main.

_Je me rends. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

Cette fille vraiment ! Elle ne manquait pas de culot ! Elle était un peu trop confiante à son goût. Il soupira puis lui attrapa le poignet afin de la retourner en lui rétorquant.

_Tourne-toi ! J'ai horreur des gens trop confiants. Tu risques de regretter ton geste minette.

Surprise et agacée, elle lui rétorqua froidement en posant ses mains à plat contre le mur.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et fait gaffe où tu mets tes mains !

Zoro ignora ses protestations et commença la fouille au corps avec sérieux. Il commença par le bas et se baissa afin de poser ses mains sur ses chevilles. Il remonta lentement en tâtant la moindre partie de ses longues jambes. Nami retint un juron lorsqu'il passa trop près de ses fesses à son goût, puis serra les poings tandis qu'il sortait les billets volés de ses poches.

_Ne touche pas à ça! C'est à moi !

Elle était sur le point de l'arrêter **,** mais il la repoussa d'un coup sec contre le mur pour qu'elle reste tranquille. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et resta étonnée un moment en sentant le corps de Zoro contre elle dans son dos. Le mur était froid, mais une chaleur s'empara d'elle tout à coup. Il la maintenait plaquée contre le mur de pierre par la pression de son propre corps sur elle alors qu'il retirait tout ce qu'elle avait dans les poches sans broncher.

_Reste tranquille. Je suppose que c'est de l'argent volé alors maintenant confisqué.

Nami grogna de mécontentement, puis Zoro s'écarta d'elle pour l'observer attentivement. Il la détailla de bas en haut en s'attardant sur ses belles formes, tandis que la rouquine fulminée immobile en se demandant ce qu'il faisait a attendre comme ça. Il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à s'intéresser de près ou de loin aux femmes, mais il restait un homme après tout. Cette voleuse était vraiment superbe, c'était indéniable, mais alors qu'il remontait son regard le long de ses hanches jusqu'en haut, un détail le frappa. Il lui prit de nouveau le poignet, puis la retourna face à lui. Elle gémit de douleur, qu'elle poigne il avait ! Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis fut presque choquée de le voir fixer sa poitrine avec un air sérieux et intrigué. Elle rougit un peu malgré elle et lui hurla presque dessus.

_Non, mais ça va je ne te dérange pas trop ! Que ce que tu regardes comme ça pervers !

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui furieux de Nami et lui répondit l'air de rien.

_Que ce que tu caches sous ton maillot .?

Interloqué, la jeune femme mise un certain temps avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait puis commença à paniquer intérieurement. Elle baissa brièvement le regard sur son haut de maillot, en dessous d'un débardeur blanc plutôt transparent et remarqua que sa photo dépassée un peu. Elle releva la tête ensuite pour lui répondre froidement, mais inquiète.

_Ce n'est rien! ça ne te regarde pas !

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, elle avait l'air inquiète tout à coup.

_Si justement. Tu es ma prisonnière maintenant et je ne dois rien te laisser alors, donne-moi ce que tu caches sinon c'est moi qui vais le prendre.

À ce moment, ils ne jouaient plus et Nami commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux puis répliqua sèchement, hostile en le fusillant du regard.

_Essaie un peu pour voir! C'est un truc personnel alors par touches! Je ne l'ai pas volé c'est à moi !

Le beau sabreur réfléchit un instant en la fixant, elle n'avait pas l'air de rigoler et tenait beaucoup à ce bout de papier apparemment. Il décida de lui laisser, de toute façon ce n'était que du papier, rien qui lui permette de s'évader. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, fière, froide et déterminée comme jamais. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pour réputation d'être froide, plutôt le contraire en fait... bref, les réputations sont toujours exagérées de toute façon, il en savait quelque chose. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard une bonne minute, ce fut intense.

_Ok ça va pour cette fois... En attendant...

Un bruit de clip retentit et Nami écarquilla les yeux en voyant son poignet menotté, puis releva la tête vers lui avec une expression d'incompréhension. Ce dernier emprisonna son autre poignet juste après avec un petit sourire arrogeant en coin, satisfait.

_Tu... Tu te fiches de moi !? Enlève ça tout de suite !

Elle essaya de retirer les menottes vainement, énervé puis le sabreur attrapa une chaîne reliée aux menottes de la jeune femme avant de lui dire, sérieux tout à coup.

_Arrête de t'exciter comme ça c'est inutile. Maintenant, tu me suis sans faire d'histoires!

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, puis il tira sur la chaîne d'un coup sec, manquant la faire tomber. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et de surprise, puis lui rétorqua froidement en avançant derrière lui.

_Espèce de... Pauvre mec! Tu n'as pas le droit de me menotter ainsi ! relâche-moi sur-le-champ !

Il soupira d'exaspération puis lui répondit calmement sans se retourner.

_Ferme là et avance minette ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire plus vite je te ramènerai plus vite je pourrais retourner en chasse.

Offusqué et encore plus en colère, la belle rousse décida de lui en faire baver jusqu'au bout, quitte à être sa prisonnière, il aller voir.

_Tch! Stupide ! T'es qu'un abrutis! Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs si tu ne me libères pas de suite ! J'ai des choses importantes à faire MOI !

Il garda son calme et reprit sans daigner la regarder, ce qui l'agaçait davantage en tirant sur la chaîne à chaque fois qu'il l'a trouvée trop lente.

_Comme quoi? Voler des pauvres gens. Tu me suis point la ligne !

Fulminant, Nami continua de le traiter de tous les noms sous les regards étonnés des passants, voire choqué en reconnaissant le duo. Ce qui énervé encore plus Nami, déjà que c'était assez humiliant comme ça d'être soumise à ce sale type, en plus si tout le monde la regarder comme ça!

_Pauvre nul! Tu es qu'un minable ! T'attaquer à une jeune fille sans défense ! Lâche !

Zoro se contenta de l'ignorer durant tout le trajet, alors que la nuit tombée déjà, même si intérieurement il commençait à en avoir assez. Quelle plaie cette fille ! Et il fallait qu'il supporte cela durant plusieurs jours ! ?Bordel ! Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient les observaient avec des yeux ronds, choqué d'entendre toutes ses insultes sortir de la bouche de la jolie rousse vis-à-vis du grand corsaire. Lui qui s'efforcer de ne pas réagir, cela ne servirait à rien de toute manière. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une auberge puis se retourna vers Nami, agacé pour lui dire froidement en tira une énième fois sur la chaîne.

_Bon maintenant tu te calmes minette! On va passer la nuit ici alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau !Demain, on prendra la mer pour le royaume d'Alabasta.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis lui répondit sur le même ton en tirant, elle aussi sur la chaîne, même si ses poignets étaient douloureux.

_Fermes là et ne me donnent pas d'ordres! Je n'irai nulle part avec toi ! Libère-moi !

Une veine sur la tempe, Zoro essaya de garder son calme puis tira une nouvelle fois sur la chaîne pour la rapprocher de lui le regard noir. Sous le coup, Nami surprise trébucha et atterrit tête la première dans son torse en gémissant. Tous deux surpris, ils ne réagirent pas durant quelques secondes, puis la jolie rousse recula d'un coup les joues un peu rouges en se frottant le nez, furieuse et un peu gênée. Mais ça elle n'en montra rien.

_Espèce d'imbécile! Tu pourrais faire attention ! Je ne suis pas un jouet !

Il grogna puis se détourna en lui rétorquant sèchement tout en la tirant derrière lui à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

_Tu me gonfles! Tu n'as qu'à rester tranquille !

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe et le suivit malgré elle, en espérant trouver un moyen de s'enfuir durant la nuit. Zoro demanda une chambre pour deux, puis prit la clé et se rendit dans cette dernière en traînant la belle voleuse qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis leurs entrées dans l'auberge. Il en était intrigué bien sûr, mais n'en montra rien, et resta impassible comme à son habitude.

_Retire-moi ses chaînes...

Surprit, il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui paraissait... calme, étrange même... Il lui répondit tout aussi calme en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ne rêve pas, tu restes comme ça.

Son ton était tranchant. Nami prit ensuite un air amusé, voire moqueur puis lui rétorqua avec un rire cristallin.

_Tu comptes peut être me suivre sous la douche ?

Étonné, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au doux son de sa voix. Son rire était si beau, mais l'air qu'elle affiche était à la fois provocant et agaçant. Il la détailla un moment de bas en haut, pesant le pour et le contre puis décréta.

_Très bien...de toute façon il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans la salle de bains alors...

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, lui prit les mains et lui retira ses menottes non sans lui jeter un regard méfiant. Elle lui sourit ensuite l'air de rien, mais avec une certaine ironie et s'enferma dans la salle de bains après lui avoir chuchoté tout près des lèvres dans un geste purement provocateur d'une voix sensuel.

_Merci...

Il frissonna une nouvelle fois, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, décidément cette fille aller le rendre fou ! C'était quoi ça encore !? Elle joue la carte de la séduction maintenant c'est ça.! Elle ne va pas être déçue du voyage... Il grogna puis s'installa tranquillement dans son lit en soupirant. Si elle continuait sur sa lancée à essayer de le séduire, même lui risquerait de craquer. Il faut dire qu'elle était magnifique et pleine d'assurance. Aussi insensible et froid soit-il, cette fille lui faisait de l'effet, c'était indéniable. Dans la salle de bains Nami était tranquillement en train de se déshabiller puis entra sous le jet d'eau chaude pour se dé faire pour échapper à ce fichu grand corsaire !? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la garde avec lui cette nuit pour commencer, et maintenant elle était vraiment mal barrée.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en difficulté face à un homme, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option pour pouvoir s'échapper. Elle ne l'utilisait vraiment qu'en dernier recourt, mais, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Il fallait qu'elle reparte pour son île rejoindre Arlong, sinon cela risquerait de mal tourner là-bas... après s'être préparé mentalement, elle se dégagea de la douche puis se sécha en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle pouvait le faire, il le fallait. Nami remit son maillot de bain, puis ressortit pour rejoindre Zoro. Celui-ci s'approcha aussitôt d'elle les menotte en main pour les lui remettre non sans la détailler du regard. Pourquoi était-elle en simple maillot de bain ? La rouquine recula d'un pas en lui demandant calmement, le visage doux.

_Attends... Pas tout de suite.

Un peu surprit, il l'interrogea du regard, méfiant lorsque la jeune femme décida de réduire le peu d'espace qu'il reste entre eux pour venir passer ses bras autour de la nuque du beau sabreur. Celui-ci s'était instinctivement tendu, sourcils froncés et la regardait intensément, certain qu'elle aller essayait de le piéger par la séduction. Collée contre lui, Nami soutenait son regard froid en le regardant amoureusement l'air innocent, jusqu'à ce que rompe le silence en disant à voix basse sur un ton glacial.

_À quoi tu joues .?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant tour à tour ses yeux et ses lèvres puis lui dit tout en se rapprochant doucement d'une douce voix.

_Embrasse-moi...

Il ne réagit pas, abasourdi par ses paroles, mais ce fut trop tard. Il sentit une douce chaleur sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'embrassait tendrement en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, il se laissa faire durant quelques secondes, mais ne répondit pas à son baiser volé. La jeune femme sentant qu'il ne réagissait pas arrêta lentement son baiser et recula un peu son visage pour plonger son doux regard dans le sien. Elle resta interdite en voyant son air froid et impassible habituel. Cela ne lui avait fait aucun effet. !Il avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard, il était presque effrayant...

Tout se passa très vite, et la jolie rousse n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivé. Il la plaqua contre le mur brutalement, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur au passage. Il la maintenait d'une seule main par les poignets au-dessus de sa tête, une expression dure collée sur le visage avec un regard noir. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre son ventre et tressaillit. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit avec stupéfaction et terreur la lame d'un des sabres de Zoro...

Fin chapitre 2

A SUIVRE...


	3. Révélations et secret

Nami regardait la lame froide du sabre contre la peau de son ventre, puis replongea son regard maintenant inquiet dans le regard sombre de Zoro. Que ce qui lui prenait ? Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et prit enfin la parole tandis que la lame de son sabre remonté dangereusement le long de son ventre.

_Tu as perdu ton audace, c'est ça. Maintenant que tu as commencé à jouer, il faut aller jusqu'au bout...

Surprise et un peu perdue, Nami ne sut que répondre en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion. Il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler, et pour la première fois, elle avait peur d'un autre homme qu'Arlong. Oui, dans son regard, ont pu parfaitement voir de quoi il était capable, et c'était terrifiant. Lorsque le métal froid arriva entre ses seins, juste en dessous de la corde en tissu de son haut de maillot, la rouquine écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

_Aurais-tu peur?...Pourtant en t'attaquant à moi tu savais ce que tu risquais... Peut être que tu avais l'habitude de t'y prendre comme ça avec les hommes, mais cela ne prend pas avec moi !

Elle frissonna à l'entente si... froide mais quelque part sensuelle de sa voie... Elle reprit un semblant de fierté puis lui répondit à voix basse.

_Je... Je n'ai pas peur! Si cela peut me permettre de m'enfuir, je le ferais...

Tandis qu'elle soutenait difficilement son regard, lui resta silencieux un bref moment l'air songeur, comme s'il lisait en elle puis il reprit en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

_Ton regard te trahit... Tu es trop naïve... Dans la position actuelle des choses tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire...

Pas sûre de comprendre, elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard, inquiète. Zoro comme pour lui montrer de quoi il voulait parler tira légèrement sur le fil de son maillot de bain du revers de sa lame, alors que Nami retint un gémissement de peur en fermant les yeux. Mince ! Elle avait cédé ! Elle avait baissé le regard et la tête devant lui !? Elle même en resta choquée, comment avait-il pu la soumettre ainsi ! Elle le sentit ensuite se rapprocher encore et lui murmurer à l'oreille sur le même ton mais un peu plus doux cette fois.

_Tu pensais qu'en me séduisant et t'offrant à je t'aurais laissé partir bien gentiment?...C'est pour cela que je dis que tu es trop naïve... Je pourrais très bien faire ce que je veux de toi, la maintenant, sans que tu ne puisses rien faire... et ce n'est pas pour autant que je te libérerais ensuite...

La jeune femme resta mortifiée, effrayée et honteuse. Il avait raison, et c'était ça le pire... Elle c'était peut être trop sûr estimé... mais allait-il vraiment profiter d'elle ? Elle était terrorisée et tremblée. Elle se haïssait d'avoir été aussi bête, et lui aussi par la même occasion ! Comment osait-il !? Comment faisait-il ? Sans trop s'en rendre compte, quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, encore sous le choc. Zoro la sentant trembler recula un peu pour la regarder et constata avec étonnement qu'elle pleure. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait sous cet angle... si fragile et... Femme tout simplement. Peut être y était-il aller un peu fort ? Il fallait bien lui donner une leçon après tout ! Il soupira de lassitude puis la libéra, celle-ci se laissant glisser contre le mur, surprise, mais sans pour autant le regarder, honteuse et toujours en larmes.

_Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas ce genre du type... J'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon par ce que la plupart des mecs eux n'auraient pas hésité.

Il se détourna ensuite et reprit sur le même ton froid.

_Je vais prendre une douche. N'essaie même pas de t'échapper c'est impossible, et de toute façon ce n'est pas le moment de me mettre en rogne...

Sur ces belles paroles il s'enferma dans la salle de bains, laissant une Nami troublée et encore apeurée par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais été agressée par un homme, loin de là... mais cette fois c'était différent. Il avait dans le regard ce quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle savait que ce type pouvait être un véritable démon ! Elle essaya de se reprendre et se releva difficilement pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Bon sang tout était fermé à clé ! Et la fenêtre avait des barreaux ! Bien sûr, il avait pensé à tout... Agacé contre elle-même et contre lui, la cause de tous ses problèmes, elle resta plantée devant la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles. Il faisait déjà nuit. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le temps passe si vite... Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que ce type est réussi à la soumettre ! Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, parce qu'elle se demandait si elle arriverait un jour à s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle avait peur pour sa sœur et son village. Si elle ne rentrer pas dans le mois, il y aurait des morts... Échouer maintenant qu'elle était si près du but... C'était frustrant et honteux, terrifiant même. Tandis qu'elle pleurait silencieusement face à la fenêtre les bras autour du corps, Zoro ressortit de la salle de bain tranquillement. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune femme trembler légèrement et renifler silencieusement. L'avait-il effrayé à ce point ? Inquiet pour elle, il s'approcha doucement sourcils froncés sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devenant tant de beauté. Elle était toujours en simple maillot de bain de dos, lui laissant le loisir de pouvoir la détailler sans gêne. Mais dans cette position, elle paraissait si fragile... Après tout aussi fort son caractère soit-il, elle restait une jeune femme. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour elle ? Ce n'était qu'une voleuse qui venait de recevoir une bonne leçon ! Non... Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent, pas cette fois... Il l'appela d'une voie redevenue normale, rauque mais pas aussi froide que d'habitude.

_Eh! Approche-toi...

Elle tressaillit et sursauta presque au son de sa voix, étrangement douce pour une fois d'ailleurs. C'était un ordre apparemment, et elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de le contredire pour le moment, même si elle restait gênée et honteuse. Mais se monter dans cet état était tout aussi pitoyable... décidément elle avait perdu toute fierté. Voyant l'hésitation de Nami, il décida de s'approcher de lui-même d'un pas nonchalant pour s'arrêter juste derrière elle.

_Retourne-toi.

Elle s'était crispée en le sentant s'approcher d'elle, mais se détendit un peu en entendant sa voix toujours si calme, voire apaisante, même s'il continuait de parler comme s'il lui donnait des ordres. Alors, elle obtempéra sans pour autant lever la tête et le regarder, intimidé il fallait l'avouer. Une fois face à son torse, elle remarqua qu'il portait un pull bleu et un pantalon gris. Il lui dit alors sur le même ton à voix basse.

_Mets ça j'ai demandé au service d'étage de laver nos vêtements...

Il posa une veste assortie à son pantalon gris sur les frêles épaules de la jolie rousse qui resta interdite, surprise et troublée par son geste. Elle se laissa faire et passa ses bras dans l'étoffe douce et chaude bien trop grande pour elle, puis resta une fois encore étonnée et désemparée alors qu'il l'aidait à l'enfiler et remonta la fermeture-éclair lui-même. Bizarrement elle se sentit rougir de gêne alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé le regarder dans les yeux, et avait une expression adorable sur le visage. C'est ce que Zoro pensa tandis qu'il l'avait aidé à mettre le vêtement. Que lui prenait-il d'être aussi gentil avec quelqu'un d'ailleurs !? Surtout avec elle ! Peut être par ce que quelque part il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait pleurer .

Il ne savait pas trop, mais elle avait eu l'air tant touché par ce qu'il venait de faire que c'était plus fort que lui. Il était normal qu'elle soit gênée et honteuse, c'est pour cela qu'elle fuyait son regard d'ailleurs. Elle était plutôt mignonne comme ça peut être, montrait-elle le véritable elle. Bien sûr, derrière cette carapace de femme fatale froide et sûre d'elle, se cacher en réalité une jeune fille douce avec des sentiments comme n'importe quelle autre. Il prit un sourire en coin rassurant puis posa sa main sur la tête tout en lui disant d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

_Je t'ai fait peur hein?...Tu vas t'en remettre vas... Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te donne une leçon sur le danger que représente l'homme. Surtout lorsque tu ne sais rien de lui...

Surprise, elle reprit du poil de la bête se sentant rassurée et prête à l'affronter à nouveau. Sa fierté blessée, elle le repoussa tout à coup et plongea enfin son regard énervé dans le sien.

_Arrête de te moquer de moi! Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi !? Je savais très bien ce que je faisais ! C'est juste que j'ai été prise au dépourvu parce que tu es différent des autres ! Si tu n'avais pas ce même regard que "lui" je n'aurais pas réagi comme cela!

Interloqué et surpris de revoir la Nami habituelle, il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda intrigué.

_De qui tu parles?

Comprenant son emportement, elle se ravisa et balbutia avant de se détourner et d'aller se coucher dans l'un des lits, résolu à ne rien dire de plus.

_Je...de quelqu'un ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

Décidément cette fille était trop mystérieuse, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il soupira puis se coucha sur le dos dans son lit à lui et reprit la conversation.

_Donc, tu dis que tu te serais donné à moi si tu n'avais pas eu peur à cause de mon"regard", c'est bien ça. Même si je ne t'aurai pas laissé partir après cela.

Dos à lui, elle rougit et lui rétorqua sèchement.

_Ferme là! Je l'aurais fait si cela m'avait permis de pouvoir m'échapper seulement... Je voulais te piéger...

Il ricana puis reprit sur un ton ironique, mais avec un certain dégoût.

_Je vois...finalement ta réputation est bien fondée. Tu as couché avec beaucoup d'hommes pour parvenir à tes fins minette .

Hors d'elle, Nami se redressa et balança son coussin de toutes ses forces sur Zoro qui se le prit de plein fouet dans la figure alors que celle-ci lui hurla dessus.

_Espèce de pauvre mec! je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit alors, ne me traite pas de traîné alors que tu ne sais rien sur moi !

Elle reprit son souffle et prit une jolie teinte rouge en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer sous le coup de la colère. Zoro lui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, aussi surprit que troublait. Après s'être dévisagé quelques secondes, elle se recoucha en lui tournant le dos pour cacher son visage, morte de honte. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si gênée face à lui maintenant ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Le beau sabreur quant à lui resta bouche bée, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas menti, il en était sûr vu la tête qu'elle avait fait. Et puis s'emporter sous la colère peut faire dire toute sorte de chose intéressante. Un peu comme l'alcool, et c'est toujours la vérité. Alors comme ça la belle Nami sous ses airs de femme fatale croqueuse d'homme n'est en fait encore qu'une jeune femme pure et innocente d'une certaine manière...

Il secoua la tête, pourquoi cela l'intéresserait d'abord ? Nami, tu es vraiment pleine de surprise... Il hésita un moment à rependre la parole, puis se lança tout de même, étrangement heureux en ricanant.

_Intéressant...alors là c'est la première de l'année.

La jeune femme refit volte-face pour lui crier une fois de plus dessus, encore un peu rouge de honte.

_Ferme là bon sang ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans !

Il s'interrompit alors et la fixa intensément, puis redevenu sérieux il lui demanda enfin, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

_Tu étais prête à coucher avec un type que tu n'aimes pas juste pour essayer de t'échapper. J'ai du mal à le croire... J'aimerais bien savoir quelle est la "chose importante" que tu as à accomplir si ce n'est voler des honnêtes gens.

La rousse se calma sur le coup, l'air songeuse un instant puis elle lui répondit froidement le regard à la fois triste et déterminé d'une voie tout aussi dénuée d'émotion.

_Mon corps ne vaut pas la vie de personnes innocentes...

Sur ce, elle se recoucha sans oublier d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, troublé et confuse elle-même par ce qu'elle venait de dire à Zoro. Le silence s'installa donc, alors que le sabreur méditait sur cette dernière phrase, tout aussi troublé que Nami. Celui-ci finit par s'endormir, épuisé de sa journée... que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il y avait des vies en jeu dans toute cette histoire. C'est frustré et plongé dans ses pensées qu'il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à méditer, incapable de pouvoir s'endormir. Cette fille, et ce qu'elle lui cache l'obsédé de plus en plus, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'intéressait autant à l'une de ses "proies". S'il oubliait la petite leçon qu'il lui avait faite bien sûr... Il décida qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir.

 _Fin chapitre 3_

 _A SUIVRE..._


	4. Un secret pas si bien gardait

*Nami se réveilla à cause de la lumière du Soleil en grognant, et se cacha sous sa couverture, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever. Elle se risqua à jeter un œil en direction du lit de Zoro en laissant seulement le haut de sa tête dépasser, puis constatant qu'il n'y était pas, elle se tourna pour balayer la pièce du regard. C'est à cet instant qu'elle le trouva par terre. Par terre? Mais que? Intriguée, elle se redressa un peu plus et fut surprise en voyant qu'il était en train de faire des pompes. Il était torse nu et en sueur. Elle l'observa comme hypnotiser sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui. Il faut bien avouer qu'il était beau comme un dieu ce type! Se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle secoua la tête et se cacha les yeux sous la couverture. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait maté, et continué de pomper d'une seule main en comptant silencieusement dans sa tête. La rouquine qui n'avait pas pu résister à le regarder de nouveau, déglutit face à ce spectacle, puis le voyant bouger se cacha vite le visage sous la couverture par réflexe. Bon sang mais quelle idiote! Le regarder comme ça était vraiment stupide! Il était juste très beau, rien d'extraordinaire non plus... C'était vraiment étrange, depuis qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte remise à sa place, elle réagissait comme une petite fille intimidée. Le feu aux joues, elle finit par reprendre courage et reprit un semblant de fierté et de froideur. Elle retira ensuite sa couverture en soupirant, l'air lasse sous le regard de Zoro.

_Dépêche-toi de te lever on repart dans une heure.

Que ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant à la fin! Nami lui adressa un sourire sournois en coin et lui répondit d'une voix qui se voulait théâtrale, voulant s'amuser un peu.

_Je n'ai pas envie!

Sur ceux, elle se mit sur le ventre et joua de ses jambes, tandis que Zoro la regardait faire en soupirant. Il reprit sur le même ton en se détournant d'elle pour prendre un croissant que le service d'étage était venu leur apporter quelques minutes plus tôt, ainsi que leurs vêtements maintenant propres.

_Ne commence pas tes caprices minette! Dépêche-toi sinon c'est moi qui viens te sortir du lit!

Voulant le prendre aux mots, Nami qui venait justement de retirer la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée la veille lui rétorqua sur un ton sensuel avec un petit sourire charmeur en coin.

_Alors vient...?

Agacé par ce ton qu'elle prenait maintenant, il se retourna en avalant une dernière bouchée de croissant mais faillit s'étrangler avec en voyant le magnifique tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était là allongée sur le dos en simple maillot de bain avec ce sourire arrogant et cet air de tigresse. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il faillit s'étrangler d'ailleurs, moqueuse et satisfaite de son petit effet. Voilà qu'elle était partie dans une crise de fou rire maintenant, tandis que Zoro toussoté encore un peu en la fusillant du regard.

_Haha! Tu aurais vu ta tête! Hahaha!

Agacé, il attendit qu'elle se calme, mais en même temps il était content de la voir rire comme ça. Elle se tordit encore un petit moment de rire dans son lit, puis une fois calmé, elle essuya les quelques larmes de joie qui lui avaient coulé sur les joues durant sa petite crise. Elle reprenait son souffle en pouffant encore par moments, puis s'adressa à nouveau à lui avec un grand sourire.

_Tu es trop facile à surprendre.

En fait il était plutôt mignon. Comment ça trop facile à surprendre? !Une veine sur la tempe, il s'approcha d'elle toujours couché sur le dos dans son lit, prêt à la sortir de là.

_Debout.

Elle le regarda un peu étonné par son expression froide et impassible habituelle, elle-même redevenant sérieuse. Son ton était clair, elle avait intérêt à obéir. Mais elle ne va pas se laisser faire aussi facilement que la veille. Il l'avait humilié, et elle aller montrer de quel bois elle se chauffe. Elle se redressa et se campa devant lui, le défiant du regard avant de déclarer tout aussi froidement et déterminer que la veille.

_Je m'habille, c'est tout. Mais ne rêve pas! Il est hors de question que je te suive ou que ce soit c'est clair!?

Sur ce, elle le contourna et prit ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le sabreur soupira d'exaspération, la journée allait être longue... Nami remit son jean et son débardeur rapidement puis se coiffa comme elle put avec ses doigts. Après une toilette tout aussi rapide, elle ressortit ensuite prudemment et croisa les bras tout en s'asseyant sur un meuble contre le mur sans quitter Zoro du regard. Elle prit une orange et commença à la manger avec une lenteur calculée, alors que Zoro l'ignorait volontairement tout en se dirigeant à son tour dans la salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement. Agacée par son manque d'attention envers elle, elle marmonna quelques injures puis essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte sans succès. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cette fichue chambre! Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte, furieuse l'insultant de tous les noms.

_Et merde! Saleté de porte!

Évidemment il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce qui pouvait l'aider à s'échapper. C'est à ce moment que Zoro ressortit tranquillement une serviette autour des épaules tout en se séchant les cheveux et la regardant l'air de rien.

_Tu peux arrêter ton cirque dès le matin. Tu vas me filer la migraine si tu continues... Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile d'essayer de t'échapper et cette porte ne t'as rien fait.

Nami rouge de colère et profondément agacée par son attitude décontractée lui rétorqua d'une traite en lui balançant des coussins. Il fallait qu'elle évacue sa colère sur lui, il la prenait à la légère ou quoi!?

_Non mais je fais ce que je veux! Et arrête d'être comme ça c'est vraiment énervant à la fin! Tu m'agaces!

Il grogna en se protégeant derrière son bras alors qu'elle lui envoyait tout ce qui lui passé par la main. Cette situation était insupportable! Elle avait horreur d'être prisonnière en encore plus d'être soumise! En particulier avec quelqu'un comme lui! Après ça petite crise d'hystérie, fatigué et essoufflée elle se laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux, sous le regard à la fois surprit et troublé du sabreur. Enragée contre lui et elle-même, elle avait envie de pleurer, une fois encore...Non! Jamais elle ne lui ferait ce plaisir-là! Pas devant lui en tout cas! Loin d'être en colère contre elle, Zorro l'observa un instant en soupirant doucement puis s'approcha de quelques pas en lui disant d'une voix plutôt douce.

_C'est bon tu as fini de te défouler...?Tu as peut-être envie de pleurer maintenant?...

Là, ce n'était pas la chose à dire! Vraiment pas! Elle releva la tête et le fusilla d'un regard noir et froid en répliquant, hargneuse.

_Jamais! Que ce que tu croies. !Que par ce que je suis une femme je devrais passer mon temps à pleurer sur mon sort!? J'ai connu bien pire que ça figure toi alors arrêté avec ta pitié et ta suffisance!

Sur ceux elle détourna rageusement le regard en rapprochant ses genoux sous son menton, encerclant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Le sabreur resta interdit le temps d'analyser la situation. Elle était furieuse, troublée et à deux doigts de craquer, il le savait. Il pouvait lire en elle assez facilement maintenant qu'il avait vu son véritable visage la veille... Elle devait le détester. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle était véritablement torturée par ce secret lié à des vies innocentes. Il fallait qu'il sache, c'était plus fort que lui, il ressentait ce "besoin" de l'aider. Au début c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas plus d'estime pour elle qu'un vulgaire pirate, mais maintenant c'était différent... Pour beaucoup de raisons. Le sabreur se rapprocha de nouveau vers Nami qui se crispa et lui cria presque dessus sans pour autant changé de position.

_Ne m'approche pas!

Il soupira et l'ignora, puis une fois devant elle il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Elle le fixa en biais, méfiante en fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise calmement.

_Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi hargneuse envers moi, je ne fais que mon travail. Pour moi tu n'es qu'une voleuse... Mais tu caches un lourd secret qui te ronge de l'intérieur... N'est-ce pas?...

Elle ne répondit rien sur le coup, prise au dépourvu, mais reprit un peu plus calmement tout en restant "hargneuse".

_Je ne te dirais rien du tout ne cherche pas! Ton travail tu dis. Avoue que tu m'as enlevé rien que pour t'amuser. Je connais ta réputation aussi bien que tu connais la mienne. Jamais tu ne t'attaquerais à d'autres pirates que les supernovas qui sont tes favoris. Je ne suis rien pour toi.

Il fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Elle allait bien finir par cracher le morceau.

_Hormis quelques exceptions. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu étais au mauvais moment aux mauvais endroits et j'en ai simplement profité. Après tout tu es une pirat...  
Sur ces derniers mots, elle lui hurla après en se redressant d'un coup pour le fusiller froidement du regard, ne le laissant même pas terminer sa phrase.

_Je ne suis pas un monstre!

…

Il y eut un blanc durant quelques secondes, où Zoro la dévisagea à la fois surpris et perplexe. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? N'en était-elle pas une elle-même? À moins que... Il devint un peu plus sérieux et la regarda intensément avant de reprendre.

_Que ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça. Tu détestes les pirates, tu détestes la marine, alors qui es-tu vraiment?

La belle rousse étonnée ne sut quoi répondre. Ses paroles... Qui était-elle? C'est vrai qu'elle haïssait autant les pirates que la marine. En fait elle n'aimait tout simplement pas les hommes en général. Ils étaient tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres, et ne pensent qu'au sexe, à se battre avec leur fierté et leur arrogance surdimensionnée. Ils voulaient juste le pouvoir. Après avoir marqué un temps de réflexion, elle lui répondit enfin beaucoup plus calmement avec une vague de tristesse traversant son doux regard alors qu'elle fixait la ceinture verte de Zoro sans la voir.

_Je suis... Je ne suis pas moi... Juste une voleuse....

Troublée, elle reprit vite ses esprits après avoir réalisé qu'elle c'était faite avoir une fois de plus. Elle baissait la garde encore trop facilement face à lui! Elle secoua la tête et reprit son masque froid au regard dur non sans rougir légèrement de gêne. Zoro quant à lui était encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir. La vraie Nami était devant lui quelques secondes plus tôt, plus fragile et adorable que jamais. Et surtout profondément triste. C'était comme un appel au secours, involontaire de sa part mais s'en était bien un. Ce fut clair et net dans son esprit, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'aide, mais "aller" l'aider. De la pitié? Non il ne pense pas que ça en soit, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir pitié pour qui que ce soit. Il finit par prendre un sourire attendri et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête tout en lui disant toujours avec cette même douceur dans la voix.

_Tu viens encore de me montrer ton vrai visage... Si tu n'es pas vraiment toi mais que tu es une voleuse en même temps, ça signifie que ce n'est qu'un rôle que tu joues non?...

Comment avait-il? Surprise au plus haut point, elle n'avait même pas repoussé sa main avec hargne comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire à l'instant. À cause de sa maladresse, il avait découvert une partie d'elle, une partie de son secret. Quelque part, ça lui réchauffait un peu le cœur, il lui souriait gentiment, et elle ne se sentait plus seule. Plus seule à savoir que "Nami la chatte voleuse", n'était qu'une façade. Pour simple réponse, elle détourna la tête pour essayer de lui cacher ses joues qui prenaient une jolie teinte rose en reculant un peu pour échapper à sa caresse. Certes agréable et réconfortante, mais... Interdite oui c'était ça...

_Arrête de te moquer de moi!...Je... Je ne joue aucun rôle...

Sa voix n'était pas vraiment agressive, plutôt embarrassée et sans conviction. C'est comme si au fond elle ne voulait pas renier la vérité devant lui qui avait tout découvert. Enfin tout, c'était un bien grand mot. Il le comprit bien malgré sa tentative pour renier les faits. C'était mignon en fait... Zorro chassa ses idées qui dérapé un peu trop dans son esprit, puis reprit la parole un peu plus haut cette fois sans se départir de son sourire.

_Bien! Maintenant...

Surprise, la jeune femme eut juste le temps de se retourner vers lui, qu'il la prit dans ses bras, passant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. C'est sans difficulté qui la souleva alors que celle-ci s'exclamait déjà les joues en feu.

_Mais... Mais que ce que tu fais!? Relâche moi maintenant!

Il ricana puis lui répondit avec un sourire arrogeant tout en attrapant ses sabres et les chaussures de la jeune femme.

_Tu sais tu devrais t'appeler tigresse, et non chatte. Par ce que franchement tu n'as aucun rapport avec les chats.

Il rit de bon cœur sous le regard embarrassé et colérique de Nami qui crispa sa main dans le dos du bretteur en lui rétorquant d'une voix qui se voulait froide.

_Idiot!...Re... Repose moi!

Il la déposa ensuite sur le meuble où elle était assise un peu plus tôt, puis lui donna ses chaussures en lui disant, un peu plus sérieux.

_Tiens, tu choisis, soit je te remets les menottes, sois tu me suis bien gentiment et sans faire le moindre geste de travers.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. C'est troublé qu'elle remît ses chaussures puis le regardât un moment, avant de déclarer sûre d'elle à présent.

_Je ne veux plus de ses menottes...

C'était quoi encore cette voix enfantine ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et vite! Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même afin de redevenir "la chatte voleuse", tandis qu'il la considérait du regard, méfiant. Ce n'était pas normal, elle était trop obéissante. Il lui répondit ensuite une fois qu'elle eut remis ses chaussures.

_Bien... En route!

Elle était étonnée qu'il lui propose cela, mais c'était une chance en or pour elle. Il resta constamment sur ses gardes, prêt à l'arrêter à toute tentative de fuite, et l'obligea à rester à sa hauteur durant leur marche à travers la ville. Nami resta tranquille, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir comme ça sur un coup de tête. Elle allait attendre qu'il baisse sa garde tout simplement, et qu'une occasion se présente. Il n'était pas à prendre à la légère, elle en avait déjà fait les frais. Soudain, il se figea et l'empêcha de continuer sa route de son bras, l'air froid et dur. Elle le regarda sans comprendre puis suivit son regard pour tomber sur... Son cœur rata un battement en voyant l'homme qui se diriger vers eux, accompagné d'une troupe de soldats de la marine, un air mauvais collé au visage...

Fin chapitre 4

A SUIVRE...


	5. Tentative de fuite

_Tient tient... Roronoa comme on se retrouve...

Il ne souriait pas malgré le ton ironique et supérieur qu'il prenait. Zoro quant à lui ne répondit pas, le fixant d'un regard noir. À cet instant la jolie rousse paniqua intérieurement. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, être entouré comme ça par la marine, avec à leur tête le colonel Smokeur, rien que ça.

_Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois... Tien mais qui vois-je... Ne serait-ce pas Nami la chatte voleuse par hasard? Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'aux supernovas?

Interloquée, la jeune femme le toassa du regard avec froideur, même si elle était inquiète pour la suite des événements. Elle détestait ce type, comme la plupart des hauts gradés de la marine d' lui répondit alors avec sérieux et froideur, surprenant un peu Nami.

_C'est le cas. De toute façon ça ne te concerne pas. C'est "ma" proie.

La jeune femme resta de marbre, mais en réalité elle était troublée. Il avait bien insisté sur le "ma". De plus être prise pour une proie, n'était pas vraiment un terme flatteur. Smokeur fidèle à lui-même fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de s'approcher un peu plus du duo, puis s'arrêta face à Zoro et lui dit, une lueur de défi dans le regard mais avec un air perplexe.

_Bien sûr... Mais pourquoi te trimbaler une simple pirate voleuse alors que tu as horreur de devoir emmener par toi-même les pirate que tu arrêtes au cartier général de la marine d'habitude?

Plus que surprise par ses paroles, Nami jeta un bref regard en biais au bretteur qui venait juste de se crisper un peu plus. Celui-ci lui répondit finalement l'air de rien.

_Et alors, si je décide de raccompagner cette fille moi-même je ne vois pas où est le problème. De toute façon il faut que je parle au vice-amiral Garp.

Pas très convaincu, le Colonel porta ensuite son impérieux regard sur la jeune femme et la détailla froidement du regard, alors que cette dernière se retenait déjà depuis un bon moment de lui crier ses quatre vérités. Elle allait craquer, c'était sûr et Zoro l'avait bien senti surtout au moment où Smokeur l'avait qualifié de "pirate voleuse". Et la manière certes détachée est froide mais insistante qu'il avait de la regarder de la tête aux pieds ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'est alors qu'il reprit la parole de sa voix rocailleuse un peu plus agacée cette fois.

_Une prisonnière sans menottes? Tu te fous de moi. Dit plutôt que tu t'es laissé embobiner par cette fille comme tous les autres!

Cette fois s'en était trop, Zoro était sur le point de dégainer l'un de ses sabres pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles lorsque ce fut Nami qui craqua la première... Tout le monde resta statufiée et choquée alors qu'un claquement retentit. Elle venait de gifler Smokeur alors que ce dernier fusillait Zoro du regard.

_Ferme là! Tu commences à m'énerver avec tes questions débiles et douteuses envers lui! Vous êtes du même bord oui ou non?! Et ne me traite plus jamais de pirate en me dévisageant comme ça comprit! ça t'est peut-être pas venu à l'esprit que si je le suivais bien gentiment c'était par ce que je le crains!?

D'une traite elle l'avait incendié de ses paroles aussi humiliantes que vrai et en était maintenant essoufflée. Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit, et tous les soldats restaient choqués et inquiets face à cette situation. Nami se demanda si elle n'allait pas regretter son geste. Zoro et Smokeur étaient autant surpris et sous le choc que les autres d'ailleurs, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. De plus la situation était vraiment étrange, non seulement elle venait de défier Smokeur en le frappant, mais il y avait dans ses paroles du respect envers Zoro, elle l'avait défendu même si c'était inconsciemment. Au bout d'un moment, le colonel reprit la parole loin d'être énervé comme tous l'auraient imaginé et planta son regard à faire froid dans le dos dans celui de la rouquine pour enfin dire.

_Tu as du cran pour oser me défier sale voleuse. Tu as de la chance d'être une femme sinon...

Elle lui lança un regard noir, loin d'être impressionné puis il détourna le regard de nouveau vers son rival, l'air mauvais. Zoro ayant déjà repris contenance après le numéro de Nami.

_Et toi tu as de la chance de faire partie des grands corsaires, Roronoa. Je te conseille de menotter cette voleuse. Au moindre faux pas, je ferai tout pour te mettre le gouvernement à dos, et te retirer ton titre. Je t'aurai à l'œil.

Le sabreur lui répondit par un regard de défi si sombre que même Nami en frissonna. Sur ce, le colonel Smokeurles contourna d'un pas rageur en rappelant sa troupe et s'éloigna. La jolie rousse poussa un soupir agacé mais de soulagement, puis tourna le regard vers Zoro qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Là, elle fut prise d'une appréhension étrange, elle avait peur... Peur qu'il soit en colère contre elle, et de sa réaction. Oui il y avait cette drôle d'aura sombre et si effrayante autour de lui, ne présageant rien de bon. Peut être avait-il été blessé dans son ego à cause d'elle? Après tout elle l'avait défendu?! Soudain elle réalisa l'ampleur de ses paroles, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, à la fois gêner et honteuse. Son cœur battait si fort tout d'un coup, et lui qui ne réagissait toujours pas! Elle ne voulait pas revoir ce regard-là, non pas encore, elle se sentait faible face à lui. Il était intimidant, et en colère à l'instant même. Une envie de le fuir s'imposa d'elle-même, aussi stupide et inconsidérée soit-elle, il fallait qu'elle parte, maintenant plus que jamais. Le bretteur quant à lui était en train de se contenir. Il avait failli égorger Smokeur sur place avant que Nami n'intervienne. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait eu des ennuis, enfin... Smokeur étant donné la nature de son pouvoir n'aurait rien senti, mais cela lui aurait apporté beaucoup de problèmes. Ce qui le troubler le plus c'étaient les paroles de la jeune femme. Pourquoi l'avoir défendu devant la marine bon sang? Avait-elle perdu la tête? Smokeur aurait pu s'imaginer des choses et les retourner contre lui! Première erreur, ne pas lui avoir mis les menottes, la seconde fut de l'avoir laissé parler après avoir giflé le colonel.

Et l'autre, la pire... D'avoir quelque part apprécié son geste, que son cœur se soit gonflé d'un étrange sentiment lorsqu'elle avait remis à sa place Smokeur en lui rétorquant qu'elle ne craignait que lui. Sur le coup ça l'avait amusé intérieurement, mais après coup, cela était vraiment stupide et irréfléchi. N'annonçant que des problèmes pour lui-même comme pour la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le voir en peinture, et ce depuis toujours. Le voir regarder Nami comme ça l'avait profondément énervé, pourquoi?...Il ne savait pas trop... Peut étre par ce qu'il le haïssait au point qu'il ne supporte même plus qu'il regarde les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Attendez... Il tenait à elle maintenant! ?D'un geste rageur, il se retourna vers la jeune femme et constata avec stupeur qu'elle n'était plus là!

_Et merde!

Mais quel abruti! Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées et en colère qu'il n'avait même pas senti son évasion! Elle en avait bien profité la petite peste! Il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça! Au que non! Il se lança à la recherche de la rousse tandis que celle-ci courait le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa planque pour récupérer ses quelques affaires. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à échapper à la vigilance de Zoro. Il était tant plongé dans ses pensées que ça avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle de s'enfuir. Mais il devait être encore plus hors de lui maintenant, et cette simple pensée la fit tressaillir d'effroi. C'était sûrement une erreur, mais elle s'était laissé emporter par la peur de l'affronter. Le craignait-elle à ce point-là? Elle-même n'en revenait pas, comment arrivait-il à avoir autant d'emprise sur elle bon sang! C'était effrayant et troublant.

Après avoir atteint sa cachette, elle récupéra son argent volé, ses quelques cartes et ses vêtements de rechange dans un sac et repartit en direction du port. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un bateau le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne la retrouve. Le simple fait de l'imaginer la regarder avec ces yeux si froids et noirs... Non! Elle en tremblait déjà de peur alors qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Une pensée traversa son esprit, l'arrêtant net dans sa course. Elle repensa tout d'abord à ce que Smokeur lui avait dit. Dû au fait que Zoro ne se charger jamais lui-même d'emmener ses prisonniers aux mains de la justice, et surtout qu'ils ne les laissaient jamais sans menottes. Pourquoi un traitement de faveur envers elle alors? Puis ses pensées divaguèrent sur les moments qu'ils avaient partagés.

Il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de mal, alors qu'elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il l'a troublé temps, il était si différent. Il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle, pour le bien de son village. Mais elle était déchirée en deux. Lui, qui l'avait percé à jour, qui avait su voir plus loin en elle, à sa manière certes, mais en arrivant à ses fins. Zoro, qui avait réussi à briser sa carapace, à voir la vraie Nami, lui qui était si gentil par moments. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas comme ça, pas déjà... Elle avait espoir, il était fort et il cherchait à connaître son secret, comme s'il voulait l'aider. Peut être devrait-elle tout lui raconter, et qu'il voudrait bien lui venir en aide. Ou peut-être pas... C'était dangereux... Comment faire? Que faire!? La pauvre Nami ne savait plus quoi penser et en avait presque mal à la tête. C'est en pleurant qu'elle reprit la route du port en courant.

Le beau sabreur continué de courir à la recherche de la jolie voleuse, puis se dirigea au port, ce doutant qu'elle essayerait de partir en bateau clandestinement. Il jura et se maudit mille fois pour son manque de professionnalisme, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le port, essoufflé. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il l'a recherché, il était déjà peut-être trop tard. Il scruta les environs d'un regard attentif puis s'arrêta à la vue d'une longue touffe rousse au loin, assise contre une caisse et repliée sur elle-même. Stupéfait, il s'avança vers elle prudemment, intrigué et soulagé à la fois de la revoir. Une question s'imposa d'elle-même à lui, pourquoi était-elle là? Elle qui ne désirer que s'enfuir? Pouvoir saisir une opportunité de s'échapper, et maintenant il l'a retrouvé assise, recroquevillé sur elle-même alors que des bateaux venaient visiblement de quitter le port?

Il la détailla avec une certaine inquiétude au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, jusqu'à entendre quelques reniflement et gémissement étouffé. Première déduction, elle pleurait. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se rapprocha encore tranquillement jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre, avant de s'arrêter. Deuxième déduction, elle avait avec elle un sac, donc elle avait bien eu l'intention de s'enfuir. Or, la même question revenait à la charge, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait? Zoro sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant un nouveau hoquet de la part de la jeune femme qui pleurait. Il n'était plus du tout en colère, la peur de ne pas la retrouver ayant pris le dessus depuis un bon moment déjà. Maintenant, il était soulagé et plutôt confus et inquiet. Il soupira doucement, attendrit malgré tout, puis vint se poster devant elle. Bien sûr elle l'avait entendu arriver mais elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, inquiète. Il devait être en colère et tout ce qu'elle redoutait avec. C'est alors qu'une main large et chaude vint se poser doucement sur sa tête. Elle se crispa à se contact, puis sentant la douceur du contact et l'apaisement que ça lui procurait, elle reprit courage et releva timidement la tête, juste assez pour que ses yeux puissent plonger dans ceux de Zoro.

Non, il n'était pas en colère... Un sentiment de soulagement et d'apaisement s'empara de tout son être, tandis qu'il lui caressait avec tendresse les cheveux. Ce simple geste, réchauffa le cœur de la belle et la boule de culpabilité dans son ventre se réduisit considérablement, sans pour autant disparaître. À l'instant où il avait croisé son regard, toute rancœur, toute colère avait disparu de ses pensées. Seul ce sentiment étrange resté présent, plus fort que jamais. Elle avait une boule dans le ventre et son cœur battait la chamade. Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes, comme hypnotisé, sans parler. Les mots étaient inutiles. On pouvait parfaitement lire toute la détresse et le soulagement de Nami, elle s'en voulait, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir essayé de s'enfuir, quelque part... C'était comme si elle avait trahi sa confiance. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, voire bizarre, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Zoro la regardait avec tendresse et compréhension, il avait du mal à comprendre son geste, mais il n'en était que plus troublé et attiré par elle. Elle paraissait si fragile... Comme à chaque fois qu'elle redevenait la vraie Nami en fait. Une fois un peu plus détendue mais gênée, elle abaissa ses jambes en baissant la tête, les joues rouges tout en essuyant ses larmes avec son bras.

Dans un élan de tendresse et prit d'une pulsion, il entoura ses bras autour de son corps frêle et l'attira dans ses bras musclés. Surprise au début, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais s'abandonna bien vite à la chaleur de son corps en se délectant de la puissance de ses bras. C'est à cet instant que la vérité sur ses sentiments lui apparut à la figure telle une claque. Oui c'était clair à présent, et ça expliqué beaucoup de choses, répondait à beaucoup de questions.  
Elle avait des sentiments pour le grand Roronoa Zoro. Un nouveau flot de sanglots lui noua la gorge, pourquoi le destin avait-il tourné ainsi? Elle noua d'elle-même ses bras autour de la nuque du bretteur qui se laissa faire gentiment, et plongea son nez dans son cou. Elle murmura d'une voix tremblante.

_Pardon...

Un peu surprit, il ne releva pas et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Elle était désolée, de quoi exactement il l'ignorait, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait bien. Elle ne put contenir longtemps les nouvelles larmes qui roulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Pardon... oui pardon pour avoir essayé de s'enfuir, pardon d'avoir été aussi odieuse avec lui, et surtout pardon d'être tombé pour lui...

Fin chapitre 5

A SUIVRE... _  
_


	6. Mon espoir

Quelques minutes après s'être étreint tendrement, et que Nami s'était finalement calmé, une voix provenant du quai retentit.

_Oy! Le navire va bientôt prendre la mer direction l'île d'Alabasta! Mr Roronoa!

À l'entente de son nom, Zoro revint à la dure réalité alors que Nami retirait déjà ses bras de sa nuque en reculant, gênée tout d'un coup. Lui-même se releva puis attrapa le sac de Nami qui n'osait plus le regarder, rougissante. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin, la trouvant adorable quand elle était vraiment elle-même surtout quand elle était embarrassée. Il lui prit ensuite le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui à bord du bateau qui les attendait. Il avait réservé deux places à bord le matin même tandis que Nami dormait encore. Heureusement qu'il l'avait retrouvé attend. Une fois à bord, le capitaine du navire vint saluer le grand corsaire puis sourit tout en déclarant avec entrain.

_Eh bien! Alors voici la personne qui vous accompagne! C'est rare de vous voir avec quelqu'un, vous qui êtes un homme si solitaire. C'est sûrement votre fiancé. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Vous êtes charmante mademoiselle. Y en a qui ont de la chance!

Nami réagit presque immédiatement en rougissant de plus belle et rétorqua sur la défensive.

_Je ne suis pas sa fiancée voyons!

Elle détourna la tête pour que zoro ne la regarde pas, les deux hommes étant surpris par sa réaction. Le capitaine sourit de nouveau en coin, attendri alors que le bretteur en faisait de même, amusé puis le vieil homme reprit.

_Oh! Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Yoichi, capitaine de ce navire. Si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit dite le moi.

Il lui tendit la main avec bienveillance un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Nami la lui serra gentiment en lui rendant son sourire timidement. Elle était encore fragile et sous le coup des événements passé plus tôt. Normalement elle ne restait pas longtemps en mode"vrai Nami". Mais là elle n'y arrivait pas, redevenir la chatte voleuse froide et impassible habituelle. Elle n'en avait aucune envie, ni la force d'ailleurs. Elle lui répondit d'une douce voix sous le regard mi-amusé mi-adorateur de Zoro.

_Merci... Je m'appelle Nami...

Yoichi lui sourit de plus belle, puis reprit en s'adressant au bretteur cette fois.

_Vous avez une bien jolie demoiselle avec vous dites moi! Par contre il ne restait qu'une chambre de disponible sur le navire et ne contient qu'un seul lit, j'en suis désolé. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas? Je vais faire mettre un futon en plus.

Zoro redevint un peu plus sérieux puis répondit tout à fait impassible alors que Nami était en train d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire avec difficulté.

_On fera avec merci.

Sur ce, le capitaine fit visiter le navire au duo tandis que Nami maudissait une fois encore le destin. Pourquoi maintenant fallait-il qu'elle dorme dans la même pièce que lui! ?Ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire mais... Ce serait une vraie torture pour elle! Et passablement gênant... Même si elle avait déjà partagé une chambre avec lui. Une fois le tour du bateau fait, Yoichi prit congé des deux jeunes gens et les abandonna devant la porte de leur cabine. Le beau sabreur ouvrit la porte et entra en premier, suivi par une rouquine un peu nerveuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis son doux regard se posa sur le fameux lit. Elle déglutit en songeant à ce soir, mais détourna rapidement le regard en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Zoro quant à lui déposa le sac de Nami à côté du lit puis se retourna vers elle. Elle continuait de fuir son regard mais était presque redevenu elle-même. Or mi le fait qu'elle lui sembler un peu nerveuse. Le silence de plomb n'aidait en rien la jeune femme. Elle regardait la pièce avec attention sous le regard de plus en plus pesant du bretteur qui agacé finit par dire d'une voix grave.

_Nami.

Elle se crispa net, il venait de l'appeler pas de doute et par son prénom, lui arrachant un frisson étrange. Sa voix était forte, il réclame clairement de l'attention, et sans doute qu'elle le regarde enfin, ce qu'elle fit avec un peu d'appréhension. Une fois qu'elle plongea son regard dans celui, sérieux et envoûtant de Zoro, elle réussit à demander doucement.

_Oui?...

Il la détailla un moment du regard, puis reprit sur un ton plus calme avant de se détourner et de s'accroupir face au lit, bras croisés.

_Viens t'assoir ici. Il faut qu'on parle.

Et voilà, le moment qu'elle redoute était enfin arrivé, elle soupira, prit son courage à deux mains puis obéit. Elle s'avança vers lui qui lui désigna le lit en face de lui, puis elle s'y assit en posant ses mains sur ses jambes. Au bout qu'une minute de silence,Zoro lança enfin la discussion sur le même ton posé et calme.

_D'abord, je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuis, ou plutôt pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, puis lui répondit sur le ton de la conversation.

_Quand Smokeur est parti...

Elle hésita un moment, un peu gênée, mais reprit tout de même avec honnêteté, décidée à tout lui raconter non sans fixer un point imaginaire sur sa ceinture en laine verte.

_J'ai eu peur... Peur de toi... J'ai senti cette aura sombre autour de toi et j'ai paniqué... C'est ce que j'ai pensé tout d'abord alors je me suis enfui... Je n'ai pas réfléchi... Ensuite j'ai pensé que c'était ma chance de pouvoir retourner chez moi... Je suis donc parti chercher mes affaires et j'ai rejoint le port.

Elle s'arrêta là, espérant qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché, et restait parfaitement calme et impassible. Bien sûr il avait était surprit par sa réponse, mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il lui demanda ensuite, curieux d'en savoir plus.

_Et ensuite? Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie?

Elle était confuse, comment lui expliquer... C'était si compliqué... Elle finit par répondre, évasive.

_Je... Je ne sais pas trop... J'étais confuse... J'ai pensé à trop de choses à la fois et j'ai craqué... Les questions se bousculer dans ma tête. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais en même temps... J'avais peu été un espoir en restant... Même si c'était dangereux...

Le sabreur resta songeur un court moment, puis reprit en fronçant les sourcils, ayant compris de quoi, ou plutôt de qui elle parlé.

_L'espoir dont tu parles...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, puis ce fut Nami qui comme pour approuver ce qu'il pense plongea enfin son doux regard en détresse dans le sien. Alors c'était donc ça, il avait vu juste. Il la fixa intensément, pouvant aisément lire tout l'espoir dans son regard. Elle appréhendait temps sa réaction, il avait compris, mais restait silencieux et la fixait l'air songeur. Plus les secondes défilées plus elle était tendue, s'il réagissait négativement, elle aurait mis sa fierté au tapis et serait resté pour rien. Les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ce qui décida Zoro à lui répondre sur le même ton, franc et tranchant.

_Il va falloir que tu me racontes ton secret. Entièrement.

Elle resta interdite, il n'avait pas tort. Elle était obligée de passer par là, même si c'était douloureux de devoir ressasser le passé, et le présent d'ailleurs. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança dans le douloureux récit de son enfance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le marché conclu avec Arlong, expliquant le pourquoi de son rôle de "Nami la chatte voleuse". Le bretteur au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui raconte son histoire était abasourdi. Depuis son enfance, la jeune femme a dû endurer mille tortures et souffrances. N'étant rien d'autre qu'un jouet dans les mains de l'infâme Arlong. Il connaissait ce monstre de réputation, et la pauvre Nami ne se doutait sans doute pas qu'un marché avec cet homme-poisson n'aboutirait qu'à encore plus de sang, et de souffrances. Un homme de parole, il n'en était pas un loin de là, il était plus du genre à planter un couteau dans le dos de ses bouillait de rage intérieurement. Comment ce type avait fait pour que la marine ne soit jamais mise au courant de ce qui se passer sur cette île bon sang!? Temps d'innocent vivaient dans la peur depuis autant d'années! Et Nami en était la première victime! Sa mère avait était tué sous ses yeux par ce monstre, et aujourd'hui elle était réduite à voler et lui faire des cartes! ?Temps d'injustice et de colère était monté en lui! Il ne le supportait pas! Après qu'elle eut terminé son récit, au bord des larmes, il se releva et lui dit, sur les nerfs avant de sortir de la cabine.

_Il faut que j'aille prendre l'aire.

Nami se retrouvant seul, versa quelques larmes. Il avait l'aire en colère, irrité et froid. Peu être la trouvait-il stupide de s'être laissé faire manipuler ainsi par ce monstre. D'être devenu une voleuse à cause d'un pacte qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il honore au final? Mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire pour retarder l'échéance. Pour protéger sa sœur, et les habitants de son village. Même si ce n'était que sur une période de quelques années... Zoro de son côté profondément irrité et en colère dû méditer pour se calmer. Au bout d'une heure de méditation, il se sentit beaucoup plus calme et prêt à affronter de nouveau la jeune femme qu'il respectait au plus haut point désormais. Elle était si courageuse, tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son enfance était vraiment sentiment qui l'animait était devenu si puissant, après une telle découverte, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Cette fille qui lui avait accordé sa confiance en se risquant à tout lui avouer. Cette belle jeune femme au grand cœur, si douce et innocente dans le fond qui l'a troublé autant... Sa prisonnière n'était qu'une victime, et il allait l'aider, coûte que coûte! Au diable le gouvernement qui n'a jamais rien remarqué sur la situation terrible dans laquelle se trouvait l'île natale de Nami! Il prit un grand bol d'aire frais dans les poumons, puis retourna voir sa prisonnière. Ou plutôt son ex prisonnière.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte de la cabine et la trouva là, assise dans la même position, le regard vide fixant le sol sans le voir. Ses joues étaient encore humides. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit, puis posa un genou à terre juste en face d'elle, avant de faire un geste d'une infinie tendresse, lui montrant à quel point elle était précieuse à ses yeux, et qu'il l'a respecté. Nami ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, fatigué d'avoir autant pleuré et confuse. Zoro était là, et lui baiser tendrement les mains, l'une après l'autre les yeux fermés. Ensuite il releva la tête vers elle sans pour autant lui relâcher les mains et plongea un regard avec une lueur nouvelle. C'était si... Étrange, inattendu mais pourtant si réel. La rouquine était hypnotisée par son regard ardent, il exprimait tant de choses. De la compassion, de la tendresse, du respect et... Autre chose d'indéfinissable. C'est alors qu'il prit la parole, sérieux et déterminé, d'une voix basse et douce.

_Nami... Tu aurais dû me le dire dès le départ... Je te promets que je ne vais pas simplement t'aider...

Surprise, elle le regarda avec autant d'espoir et de tendresse qu'elle le pouvait, attendant la suite de sa phrase les larmes aux yeux, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il y avait tant de déterminations et de ce quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans son regard... Il reprit enfin, plein d'assurance ne la quittant pas de son regard intense.

_Je vais te sauver!

À ses mots, son cœur s'emplit d'amour, de bonheur et de soulagement. Tans d'émotions en même temps, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sans pouvoir les retenir. Mais de joie cette fois, un immense poids s'évaporait de ses épaules. Grâce à lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait désormais de tout son cœur. Elle sourit, soulagé tout en pleurant, essuyant les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues du revers des bras. Le bretteur la regardait un petit sourire attendrir aux lèvres, puis se redressa pour lui caresser le haut de la tête comme à son habitude. La rousse balbutia tout en riant et sanglotant.

_Merci...

Il ne put résister à l'envi de la prendre une fois de plus dans les bras, c'était trop tentant. Il la prit donc dans les bras et l'enlaça en souriant, puis lui dit à voix basse pour l'apaiser.

_Arrête de pleurer...

Elle fit oui de la tête, de toute manière elle était presque à sec, à force de profita de cet instant de bonheur abandonné dans ses bras si réconfortants, avant qu'ils ne finissent par se séparer à contre cœur. Nami était calme, heureuse, tellement soulagée qu'elle ne pouvait que lui sourire en retour à sa gentillesse. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il est réagi ainsi, comment le remercier? Maintenant debout face à face, elle ne put résister à lui poser une question qui lui brûlé les lèvres.

_Zoro... Pourquoi tu es si gentil?...Tu disais que tu détestais les gens comme moi hier encore...

Etonné par sa question, il la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, puis lui répondit mi amuser, mi-attendri par son expression si mignonne. C'est comme si sa réponse allait être la chose la plus importante au monde.

_Hier, tu étais encore la chatte voleuse, et je ne connaissais pas ton secret. C'est complètement different aujourd'hui.

Elle parut soulagée et lui offrit un sourire adorable. Après toutes ses émotions, le bretteur décida de sortir s'entraîner sur le pont, afin de prendre l'air suivit de Nami. La jeune femme voulait profiter du beau temps et que la mer soit calme pour faire une carte plus détaillée de Water Seven. Non sans jeter un tel coup d'œil d'adoration à Zoro par moments...

Fin chapitre 6

A SUIVRE...


	7. Rapprochement inévitable

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le beau bretteur s'entraînait avec ses sabres sous le regard plein d'admiration de certains membres de l'équipage du navire, et surtout de celui de Nami. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour faire sa carte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder suer à la lumière du soleil. Il était si beau, et son corps si musclé et luisant de sueur lui donner envie de passer ses mains dessus... La jeune femme secoua la tête les joues en feu, quelle idée de penser à une chose pareil! Soudain, alors que Zoro venait d'interrompre son entraînement, elle détourna le regard pour continuer sa carte. Elle ne voulait pas être prise la main dans le sac à le regarder la bave aux lèvres.

Ce qu'elle ignore en revanche, c'est qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps, mais avait fait mine de ne rien voir. Maintenant plongée dans sa tâche, Nami ne fit plus attention au grand corsaire qui de toute façon était partie prendre une brève douche pour se rafraîchir et retirer la sueur accumulée. C'est une jolie rousse qui occupe ses pensées, la façon dont elle l'avait regardée plu tôt l'intriguer un peu. Il ne saurait le définir en fait. Cette lueur qu'elle avait dans le regard... De l'admiration peut-être? Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer ses réflexions que quelqu'un entra dans leur cabine. Sans doute Nami, sinon qui d'autre? En effet, la rouquine était venue ranger sa carte, et prit son petit carnet dans son sac pour écrire quelques notes dessus. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Zoro se trouvait dans la petite salle de bains reliés à leur cabine et s'était assis sur le lit, penché sur le petit se demande bien où était passé Zoro, mais bon. Concentrée sur ses notes, elle n'entendit pas le sabreur entrer dans la chambre alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains. Il l'observa un moment silencieux, avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

_Que ce que tu fais?

Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta avec un petit cri en se retournant vers lui. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin en pensant que décidément, elle était beaucoup plus mignonne lorsqu'elle était elle-même. Nami regarda un instant le sabreur, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il souriait comme ça. Or mi celle de se moquer d'elle...

_Arrête de sourire! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle à me faire peur!

Une moue contrariée, elle se détourna en le snobant et reprit ses notes, malgré les légères rougeurs sur ces joues. La réaction de la rouquine ne fit qu'augmenter l'amusement de Zorro, qui s'avança ensuite pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_Détends-toi je ne me moque pas de toi...

Elle ne lui répondit que par un soupir lasse, montrant qu'elle était de nouveau calme sans le regarder. Sa voix était si apaisante et calme. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Zoro la regarda avec intérêt écrire sur son petit carnet. Il comprit vite qu'elle prenait des notes "de navigatrice", et fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre sérieux tout à coup.

_Nami... Pourquoi tu prends des notes sur la navigation alors que c'est inutile sur ce bateau?

Chaque fois qu'il prononce son nom, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et surtout avec cette voix-là... Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, puis finit par lui répondre l'air songeuse en regardant son carnet sans le voir mais avec un air un peu triste.

_Par ce que ce n'est pas inutile pour moi... J'aime ça.

Oui, après tout son rêve était de pouvoir dessiner la carte du monde entier. Mais sans doute après que Zoro "la sauve" elle et son île, il allait probablement la ramener à la Marine... Il n'avait toujours rien dit, intrigué et allait répliquer mais fut coupé par Nami. Un pincement au cœur, elle ne put résister à l'envie de lui demander à voix basse.

_Zorro...?Comment...je veux dire... Quand tu dis que tu vas m'aider... Que ce que tu as l'intention de faire exactement?...

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils, resta silencieux un moment, puis finit par prendre la parole de sa voix grave et si apaisante.

_C'est simple, je vais débarrasser cette planète de ce sal... D'Arlong et ses hommes...

Elle ne réagit pas plus que cela, même si elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment était tout autre... Elle se risqua à le lui demander sur le même ton.

_Et après...?

Interloqué et presque inquiet,Zoro agacé qu'elle ne le regarde toujours pas dans les yeux finit par tendre la main vers son visage pour lui prendre le menton doucement et lui fit tourner la tête. Celle-ci trop surprise se laissa faire et planta enfin son doux regard dans celui, sérieux et intense de Zoro. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dangereusement tandis qu'ils se regardaient. Le sabreur prit enfin la parole après avoir lu dans son regard calmement sans pour autant la relâcher.

_De quoi tu as peur...?

Étonné, elle ouvrit de grands yeux puis une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard. Elle baissa les yeux et lui répondit avec douceur.

_ Je... Je sais bien que tu vas m'arrêter une fois mon village hors de danger... Je pensais a... autre chose...

Il fronça les sourcils, comment ça l'arrêtait? Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, ou du moins il n'en avait plus l'intention. Il refusait de l'arrêter. Après tout elle n'était qu'une victime, et pas des moindres. Il décidait tout seul de sa justice, et ce n'est sûrement pas le gouvernement qui l'en empêcherait. Une certaine colère le prit, et d'un geste, il passa sa main qui lui tenait toujours le menton derrière sa tête pour l'attirer vers lui en disant sur un ton plus grave.

_Nami!...

Le geste fut assez brusque, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à Nami qui lâcha un petit cri dans le mouvement. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle le regardait sans comprendre, son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de Zoro qui la fixait d'un regard sombre, presque colérique. Pourquoi était-il en colère tout d'un coup? Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara d'elle, sa respiration s'accéléra.

_Je crois que tu m'as mal compris...je n'ai jamais dit que je t'arrêterais quand j'aurai envoyé l'autre enfoiré en enfer... Je les déjà dis Nami... Je vais te sauver, tu seras libre, enfin... Tu seras toujours recherché par la Marine mais... À toi de faire ta vie ensuite...

Pourquoi disait-il ça? Même si ces paroles l'ont touchée, c'était insensé... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça !C'est lui qui aurait des ennuis après, elle n'était pas stupide! Elle fronça les sourcils, puis lui rétorqua.

_Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareil... C'est toi qui auras des ennuis après... Smokeur sait que tu m'as arrêté, tu dois m'arrêter.

Résolu même si ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle repoussa son bras pour échapper à son emprise. Sauf que lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille... Sans réfléchir, il la retint par le bras puis la tira vers lui avant de la plaquer contre le lit. Surprise la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu'elle se retrouvait en dessous du corps imposant de Zoro. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il venait de faire, le feu lui monta aux joues et elle ne put dire un mot. Lui n'avait pas l'air embarrassé le moins du monde, et la fusillée du regard. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère mais, il avait l'air tout aussi résolu que Nami. Alors il prit la parole calmement mais avec fermeté.

_Ne t'occupe pas de moi. De toute façon il ne m'arrivera rien. C'est inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi et ton avenir.

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, puis répliqua sur le même ton un peu agacé.

_D'abord je n'ai jamais dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi! Et ne me ment pas! Smokeur nous a vus ensemble et si jamais il apprend que tu ne m'as pas ramené à la Marine il va tout raconter! Tu vas avoir des ennuis, peut-être même que tu perdras ton titre de corsaire...

Elle avait baissé le ton sur la fin, sachant que sa voix allait bientôt dérailler si elle continuait. Il l'observait en silence pour le moment, avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentit qu'il la clouait contre le lit rien que par sa proximité. Elle essayait de contrôler ses émotions, pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois devant lui. Il finit par reprendre la parole, mais beaucoup plus doux cette fois.

_Nami... Je me fiche de la Marine et du gouvernement mondial... Je suis ma propre justice depuis toujours, et si aujourd'hui je suis un Grand corsaire, c'est par ce que j'ai accepté la proposition du gouvernement... Mon titre m'importe peu... Mais ça me rend dingue de savoir que personne n'est rien fait plus tôt à propos de ton île et d'Arlong alors que ça dure depuis temps d'années... S'ils ont ignoré volontairement ou pas la situation ou s'ils n'étaient pas au courant, je préfère ne pas le savoir... Par contre, moi je ne laisserais pas tous ses gens innocents qui ont besoin d'aide, et je compte bien te sauver toi... Et même s'il faut que je devienne un or la loi pour ça, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation...

Bouche bée, la jolie rousse avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était touchée par ses paroles. Il était si sincère, et sûr de lui... Comme elle aurait eu envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite, son amour pour lui grandissait d'heure en heure, et cela lui faisait presque peur. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était si fort. Alors qu'ils se regardaient sans broncher depuis quelques secondes maintenant, quelqu'un vint troubler cet instant si fort en émotion...

_Heum hum...

Au son de cette voix, Nami et Zorro avaient tourné la tête dans la direction de l'encadrure de la porte restée ouverte, et ils virent un membre d'équipage les regarder avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Navré de déranger, mais le dîner est prêt... La prochaine fois fermez la porte...

Sur ce, l'homme reparti, laissant une Nami rouge tomate et un Zorro impassible. Celle-ci le repoussa gentiment d'au-dessus d'elle sans le regarder puis se redressa.

_Ont... Devrait peut-être y aller...

Il eut un sourire amusé, puis se redressa à son tour et s'éloigna du lit en direction de la porte tout en disant l'air de rien.

_Viens, je sais par toi mais moi j'ai faim.

Elle le regarda puis acquiesça avec un sourire un peu timide. Elle le suivit ensuite jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine pour dîner. Ils étaient privilégiés sur ce bateau en tout cas. C'est durant le repas que Nami apprit qu'en réalité Zoro faisait souvent ses voyages à bord de ce bateau car le capitaine était un bon ami à lui. Bien sûr il refusait catégoriquement de se servir des bateaux de la Marine. Il se débrouillait toujours autrement. Yoichi était quelqu'un de très gentil et prévenant, surtout à son égard. Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée, et la rouquine était aux anges. Ils apprirent également que, finalement, ils devraient partager le lit car il n'y avait pas de futon disponible. Mais que d'après l'un des membres d'équipage, ça ne serait pas nécessaire de toute façon.

Nami était tellement embarrassée qu'elle n'avait plus osé regarder le capitaine ou Zoro, qui ce dernier la taquina parfois, s'amusant à la mettre dans l'embarras pour voir de petites rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues.D'ailleurs il avait une bonne décente, elle ignoré qu'il pouvait boire autant de rhums sans en ressentir les effets. Une fois repus, les deux jeunes gens souhaitèrent une bonne nuit au capitaine avant de rejoindre leur cabine. C'est là que Nami se souvint qu'ils devaient dormir ensemble... Pas pour lui déplaire, mais c'était un peu gênant de devoir dormir avec l'homme que l'on aime sans que celui-ci se doute de quoi que ce prit une chemise avant d'aller prendre une douche. Zoro en profita pour se changer aussi et mit un simple pantalon pour la nuit, il n'allait quand même pas dormir en boxer alors qu'elle était avec lui. Ce ne serait pas très galant. Il s'installa en premier dans le lit, passablement fatigué de sa journée. Une fois sa douche prise est son pyjama enfilé, constitué d'une simple chemise blanche, elle ressortit de la salle de bains doucement. Il était tourné, peut-être qu'il dormait déjà. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit, puis délicatement souleva le coin de la couverture et se glissa sous les draps. C'est vrai qu'après avoir passé la majeure partie de la journée à pleurer, elle était exténuée, et ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le bretteur ne dormait pas, il avait du mal malgré la fatigue. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir la belle rousse de son esprit.Il finit par se retourner vers elle, sachant qu'elle dormait déjà pour la regarder dormir. Comme elle était belle, paisible, sereine sous la lumière faible mais présente de la lune. Heureusement qu'il y avait un hublot, sinon il n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de pouvoir la regarder à sa guise. Poussé par une envie folle, il lui caressa la joue tout en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux. Sa peau était si douce...

Erreur de confusion

Dans ce contexte, le mot ou pourrait être confondu avec son homophone où.

Corriger par : où

Elle portait une chemise trop grande pour elle, lui dénudant une épaule. Son regard vagabonda sur son corps découvert, avec un désir réprimé de la toucher. Soudain, elle s'agita un peu et murmura dans son sommeil avant de se rapprocher de lui.

_Hum... Zoro...

Il resta interdit un moment, surprit, puis se détendit le cœur battant en voyant qu'elle dormait toujours à poing fermé. Il la dévisagea. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme il voudrait pouvoir y goûter. Ses joues roses, si douces au toucher... Il soupira en fermant les yeux pour se calmer, puis s'approcha pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur le avait beau être un gros dur, il n'était pas insensible à la jolie Nami. Il se cala confortablement pour enfin dormir. Il la sentit de nouveau bouger, et il se figea craignant de l'avoir réveillé. Mais ses craintes furent de courte durée, remplacées par l'étonnement. En effet, la jeune femme était à présent blottie tout contre lui, tête nichée au creux de son cou. Il se détendit et sourit, puis passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer doucement contre lui et referma les yeux. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais il avait envie de la toucher. Bientôt il s'endormit et la rejoignit dans un sommeil profond bercé par la douce respiration régulière de Nami. Le lendemain, la rouquine se réveilla tranquillement, elle se sentait si bien dans les draps, pas moyen de sortir maintenant.

Attendez... Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle était contre le torse de Zoro, qui d'ailleurs la tenait contre lui d'un bras. Son cœur s'emballa, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette position!? Il dormait toujours, elle n'avait pas envie de le réveiller mais... S'il se réveille avec elle contre lui, comment allait-il réagir? Elle essaya de prendre le poignet du sabreur pour retirer son bras, mais il la maintenait fermement, impossible sans le réveiller. Même quand il dormait il avait une telle force bon sang! Après tout, elle était bien comme ça et puis c'était sa faute s'il se retrouvait comme ça!...Elle se détendit puis, finalement, se rendormit dans la même position. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était seule cette fois. C'est sans trop d'entrain qu'elle se leva, s'habilla puis quitta sa cabine pour rejoindre le pont. Elle y retrouva Yoichi qui lui sourit.

_Bonjour Nami, J'espère que vous avez bien dormi?

_Oui merci beaucoup capitaine.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis il poursuivit.

_Nous serons bientôt rendus sur l'île d'Alabasta, d'ici 3 jours environ.J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à bord. Heureusement que Zoro et vous êtes proches.

Nami tilta sur sa dernière phrase, puis lui demanda, intrigué.

_Euh... Comment ça proche...?

Le capitaine leva un sourcil, puis reprit tout sourire.

_Ho et bien... désolé c'est vrai que cela ne me regarde pas mais... Les rumeurs vont vite sur ce bateau alors... Je suis au courant pour vous deux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, parlait-il de la réflexion durant le dîner hier soir?

_Comment ça au courant pour nous deux...?Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez...

Yoichi rit, puis lui répondit.

_Allons jeune fille, un de mes hommes vous a surpris hier soir ce n'est plus un secret pour personne maintenant. C'est inutile de faire semblant.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant à présent la situation puis voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais fut coupée net dans son élan. Soudain, tout le monde se retrouva dans le noir complet. Les membres de l'équipage s'agitèrent alors que le Capitaine essayait de leur donner les directives tout en les rassurant. Nami connaissait ce type de phénomènes, c'était dangereux car le navire pouvait percuter n'importe quoi sans visibilité. Ce n'était pas tout, car certaines créatures vivaient et se servaient de ce troue noir pour attaquer les bateaux. C'est pourquoi le navire du jeter l'ancre le temps que tout redevienne normal, et que la lumière du jour réapparaisse. Yoichi pria Nami de regagner comme elle pouvait sa cabine le temps qu'il soit hors de danger. Celle-ci accepta sans broncher, se demandant où était passé Zoro.

Elle entreprit de longer le mur en bois pour trouver l'entrée, mais trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba en lâchant un petit cri.

_Nami...?C'est toi?

Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Soulagé, elle tata de ses mains dans la direction de sa voix pour le trouver.

_Zoro! Où est tu?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa botte. Surprise, la jeune femme posa sa deuxième main sur quelque chose qui ressemblé à un bras, puis remonta son geste un peu plus haut. Zoro tendit son bras et toucha son ventre, puis descendit son geste jusqu'à sa hanche d'une caresse.  
Il profitait de la situation, pour une fois qu'il avait un prétexte pour pouvoir la toucher.

_C'est... C'est bien toi?

Sa voix était soudain plus timide, mal assurée. En effet Nami au contact des doigts vagabondeurs du beau sabreur sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, et n'avait pas trouvé mieux à dire que ça. Lui ne répondit pas, la sentant si proche, son souffle caressant son visage... Cette situation était aussi agréable qu'une torture pour Zoro. Son désir pour elle devenait de plus en plus fort, surtout à cet instant. Et elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses... La rouquine avait remonté son autre main au même niveau que la première. Maintenant appuyé sur ses épaules à genoux, elle reprit la parole à voix basse sur ce même ton gêné.

_Eu... Pardon mais... Je... Je peux rester avec toi le temps de la tempête...?

Pour simple réponse, il l'attrapa par les hanches fermement puis l'attira vers lui d'un coup. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça les joues en feu. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient très proches... Elle sentit son souffle chaud si près de ses lèvres, qu'elle eut envie de goûter les siennes comme jamais auparavant. Elle était loin d'imaginer dans quel état il se trouvait lui, oui il savait que s'il avançait de quelques centimètres, il pouvait l'embrasser... Aucun des deux ne bouger, comme paralysés. Nami se mordit la lèvre pour résister à cette envie stupide et dangereuse, alors que lui gardait la mâchoire serrée, mains crispées sur ses hanches. Il fallait qu'elle change de position, sinon ça risquerait de mal tourner. Elle baissa la tête pour échapper à son souffle, puis descendit ses mains lentement de ses épaules à son torse en se baissant pour s'asseoir. Celui-ci frissonna au contact de ses doigts contre son torse nu et retint un grognement, puis finalement il craqua...

Fin chapitre 7

A SUIVRE...


	8. Sentiments

*C'était plus fort que lui, il craquait. D'un coup, il la bouscula afin qu'elle se retrouve plus ou moins couchée dans ses bras. Celle-ci n'avait lâché qu'un hoquet de surprise ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Maintenant allongée entre ses jambes et soutenue à la hanche par l'un de ses bras, la jeune femme rougit de plus belle alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

_Que... Pourquoi tu? Zoro...?

Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, et balbutier des mots incohérents tandis que Zoro souriait dans le noir. Elle se redressa un peu et s'adossa contre sa cuisse, une bouffée de chaleur la prenait au contact de son bras à la peau si chaude. Sa main qui la maintenait fermement à la hanche refusée de bouger, elle sentait la puissance de celle-ci même sans qu'il force. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il prit enfin la parole à voix basse en se penchant vers elle.

_Nami... Ne bouge pas...

Instinctivement, elle se figea au son si... Suave, voire sensuelle de sa voix. Il paraissait si calme, comparé à elle qui intérieurement était complètement chamboulé. Le fait qu'ils étaient plongés dans l'obscurité la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il enroule son second bras autour de sa taille, elle retint sa respiration. Le bretteur l'attira plus près de lui en la serrant dans ses bras, puis murmura sur le même ton contre sa joue en feu.

_Je t'ai connu moins timide minette... C'est le noir qui te fait cet effet-là...?Depuis quelque temps tu perds facilement tous tes moyens face à moi...

Nami prit la mouche, puis lui rétorqua avec beaucoup plus d'assurance même si elle avait très chaud tout d'un coup.

_N'importe quoi! J'aime pas me retrouver dans le noir complet c'est tout! ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! Et d'abord ne recommence pas à m'appeler comme ça!...

Stupide, mais mentir était sa seule solution pour le moment, elle avait sa fierté quand même! Il eut un bref ricanement amusé, ne manquant pas d'agacer la jolie rousse puis il reprit au creux de son oreille cette fois.

_Tu mens mal... Tu sais c'est dangereux de monter tes faiblesses face à un homme?...Et je sais que je suis devenu ta faiblesse... Tu me l'as suffisamment démontré comme ça...

Elle retint son souffle en ouvrant de grands yeux sous la surprise, même si elle ne pouvait rien voir bien sûr. Ses phrases sonnaient comme des affirmations, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Mais il venait de la provoquer, et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Finalement le fait qu'elle ne puisse voir son regard qui l'a déstabilisée en temps normal était une bonne chose... Elle se calma, puis lui répondit calmement sur un ton tout aussi charmeur au creux de son oreille à lui pour le provoquer.

_Peut-être que tu sais me faire peur... Mais moi aussi j'ai des armes auxquelles les hommes ne peuvent résister...

Elle le sentit sourire contre son oreille mais retint sa colère, avant de l'entendre reprendre l'air un peu amusé.

_Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu as essayé de me séduire je suis resté de marbre...?

Passablement vexée, elle reprit née en moins sur un ton encore plus aguicheur en crochetant les rebords de son manteau d'un geste ferme avec ses deux mains pour évacuer comme elle pouvait sa colère et sa frustration.

_Mais si je le veux vraiment je peux très bien te faire craquer monsieur le glaçon... La dernière fois tu étais en colère, et tu me prenais pour ce que je ne suis pas... Aujourd'hui ton regard ne me fera pas autant d'effets surtout qu'à l'heure actuelle il fait noir...

Zorro sentait des frissons lui parcourir l'échine à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à son oreille. Son souffle si doux et chaud lui provoquer de telles sensations... Il ne se déstabilisa pas pour autant, puis reprit tout aussi provocateur, adorant de plus en plus cette joute verbale.

_Hum... Donc tu admets que s'il ne faisait pas noir, tu serais incapable de parler comme tu le fais en ce moment et donc de me faire face...

Nami se mordit la lèvre, réprimant une injure à son encontre, puis lui rétorqua avec une pointe de colère dans la voix en tirant brusquement sur son manteau pour l'attirer davantage contre elle.

_Si tu continues de me provoquer et de sous-estimer mes charmes je vais te le faire payer... Qu'il fasse jour ou pas, tu restes un homme, et par conséquent tu ne résisteras pas longtemps si j'y mets du mien... Et je te jure que tu ne me soumettras pas comme la dernière fois...

Il retint un grognement, c'est qu'il l'avait mise en colère... Il cherchait à la provoquer, et elle marché dans son jeu. Le problème c'est qu'il était déjà excité malgré lui et il tentait de reprendre le contrôle. Il savait très bien qu'elle lui faisait déjà de l'effet, malgré ce qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire, et ce n'est pas la bosse dans son pantalon qui allait le contredire... Malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée...

_Alors comme ça la minette est de retour parmi nous... Serais-tu en colère...?En plus tu oses me menacer... Tu sais pourtant qu'aussitôt la lumière du jour revenu, je te ferais ravaler tes paroles et ton audace d'un simple regard...

Cette fois s'en était trop, agacé elle crispa un peu plus ses mains dans son manteau et lui rétorqua tout près des lèvres en pressant sa poitrine contre son torse volontairement.

_Je sais parfaitement que tu fais exprès de me provoquer... Tu es trop sûr de toi sur ce coup-là... On dirait même que tu n'attends qu'une chose...

Sa voix s'était radoucie sur la fin, mystérieuse. Zoro lui dégluti en silence avant de lui demander loin d'être impressionné avec un certain intérêt dans la voix.

_Et que ce que j'attends d'après toi, minette?...

Elle sourit, fière d'elle et éclata d'un rire de sirène, avant de reprendre plus sérieuse et aguicheuse de nouveau.

_Tu veux que je joigne mes paroles aux actes n'est-ce pas...?

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, elle passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux, pleine d'assurance en souriant pour le provoquer. Il se raidit, passablement surprit mais se reprit en lui rétorquant plus sérieux d'un coup.

_C'est dangereux de jouer avec le feu...

Elle le sentit beaucoup moins amuser dans sa voix, peut-être inquiet pour la suite. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, puis continua de caresser son torse musclé de haut en bas avec une lenteur calculée tout en reprenant sur le même ton.

_Que ce qui se passe...?La minette te ferait-elle perdre le contrôle chéri...?

Il grogna en réponse, les muscles tendus en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. ça risque de mal finir tout ça... Il lui rétorqua, tendu et sourcils froncés en fermant les yeux pour essayer de se contenir.

_Nami... Ne me cherche pas sinon...

Il était sérieux, elle l'avait bien compris et cela l'inquiéta un peu, mais elle n'allait pas perdre une fois de plus face à lui et continua son petit jeu en descendant l'une de ses mains plus bas en déviant sur sa cuisse.

_Ho... Serais-tu inquiet maintenant...?Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas me provoquer Zoro...

Il se crispa et rouvrit les yeux en sentant sa main un peu trop proche de son entrejambe à son goût, puis d'un coup il lui saisit le poignet d'une main et la nuque de l'autre pour la faire reculer brusquement. Surprise, elle sentit l'appréhension l'envahir mais garda son sang-froid tandis qu'il reprenait la parole, en colère maintenant.

_J'ai dit stop! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Le jeu est terminé.

Vexée, et maintenant hors d'elle, elle le repoussa comme elle put de sa main libre et échappa à son emprise. Sa hargne toute retrouvée, elle lui donna une gifle magistrale qui ne manqua pas sa cible malgré l'obscurité, puis lui cracha au visage d'une voix tout aussi sérieuse en sentant les larmes lui monter tellement elle était en colère.

_Espèce de salaud! Tu fais tout pour me provoquer et que je te touche et dès que monsieur en a marre il devient agressif et impose ses règles! Tu t'amuses bien à jouer avec moi hein! ?Tu n'es qu'un égoïste! Je ne suis pas un jouet! JE TE DETESTE!

Sur la fin de sa tirade elle hurla puis éclata en sanglots et se releva rapidement avant de s'éloigner en courant malgré l'obscurité. Zoro resta sous le choc, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Déjà la gifle l'avait scotché, mais alors là il en resta bouche bée, et sentit les remords peser sur sa conscience. Et merde! Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça... Et finalement, ça avait bel et bien mal tourné... Non mais quelle imbécile! Il l'avait fait pleurer une fois encore, l'avait blessé même s'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille trop loin dans ses caresses et découvre l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui... Il aurait craqué sinon, il le savait parfaitement. En fait il était égoïste, elle avait raison... Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, pas vraiment à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir... Soudain, la lumière du jour revint, coupant le sabreur dans ses réflexions. Il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. C'est un homme rongé par la culpabilité qui se releva pour rejoindre sa cabine. Il croisa le capitaine sur le pont qui l'interpella.

_Dit moi Zoro... Que ce qui s'est passé avec Nami je l'ai croisé elle était en pleure.

Surpris il regarda Yoichi qui avait l'air très sérieux pour une fois, puis lui répondit l'air évasif.

_J'ai été un peu loin... Il faut que j'aille m'excuser.

Zoro s'excuser. C'était la meilleure, mais le capitaine comprit bien qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, il le lisait dans son regard même s'il paraissait impassible et froid. Il soupira, puis posa une main sur l'épaule du bretteur avant de lui dire droit dans les yeux.

_Écoute, ça ne me regarde pas et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s passé mais... Une chose est sûr, tu l'as blessé. Tu devrais la laisser un peu seule...

Sur ce, le capitaine du navire s'éloigna en laissant un Zorro perplexe et plein de regrets. C'est ainsi qu'il renonça à aller la voir directement, écoutant les conseils de son vieil ami. La jeune femme après avoir pleuré un long moment dans leur cabine le cœur serré décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, même si cela la faisait encore plus souffrir. En vouloir à l'homme que l'on aime est aussi difficile qu'un véritable chagrin d'amour.

Durant toute la journée, Nami évita le sabreur qui l'observait de loin à chaque fois avec l'envie de la prendre dans les bras pour s'excuser... Mais sa stupide fierté n'aidait en rien à la situation. S'excuser auprès d'elle, une chose bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait... Ce n'est que le soir venu que Nami fut obligée d'aller dîner avec le capitaine, et donc Zorro. Elle ne le regarda pas une fois, évitant son regard alors que lui le cherchait désespérément. Une chose était sûre, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue, et à un moment elle eut le malheur de croiser son regard. Son cœur rata un battement. Le contact visuel fut bref, mais assez pour la déstabiliser et la faire craquer. Soudain elle se leva tête baissée en murmurant d'une petite voix.

_Excusez-moi je n'ai plus faim je vais me coucher...

Elle se détourna ensuite et sortit de la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Zoro, il se redressa d'un coup et partit à sa poursuite sous le regard surprit de Yoichi. Il la retrouva sans mal et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la retourner face à lui. Ses mots moururent en voyant la jeune femme en larmes, avant qu'elle ne le repousse vivement en lui rétorquant sèchement d'une voix tremblante.

_Ne me touche pas! Et ne t'approche plus de moi non plus!...Je te déteste!

Cette phrase... Elle avait résonné durant toute la journée dans sa tête, si violente et dur."Je te déteste"... Il reprit vite ses esprits, puis l'attira de contre lui pour l'emprisonner dans l'étau de ses bras cette fois avec la ferme intention de s'excuser. Il lui dit ensuite sur un ton résolu.

_Nami écoute-moi!

Elle se débattit un moment dans ses bras, mais finit par abandonner, impuissante. Réduite à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire elle se tue. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança, un peu gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. S'excuser, et oui pour la première fois de sa vie il était gêné, lui le grand Zoro.

_Excuse moi... Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ce matin... Je voulais surtout pas te blesser... Alors s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi...

Abasourdie, elle resta figée sur place. C'était assez surprenant de sa part, mais c'était peut-être un peu trop facile quand même... Elle renifla avant de lui dire calmement la voix encore tremblante.

_C'est un peu facile de dire ça... Tu m'as rabaissé, tu t'es joué de moi...

Elle avait dit ça pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, histoire de le torturer encore un peu, après tout il le mérite! Elle le sentit se crisper un peu, puis il l'a saisi doucement par les épaules pour la reculer et plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait un regard presque courroucé.

_Ce n'est pas facile du tout... Crois-moi que ça me coûte de m'excuser Nami... Même si c'est moi qui suis en tore, je reste moi... J'ai mis ma fierté de côté en venant ici m'excuser... Et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé...

Il était sincère, et sérieux. Comment en vouloir à la personne que l'on aime et chéri de tout son cœur après ça? Elle baissa la tête, puis après quelques secondes de silence elle lui dit avec douceur.

_Vous les hommes et votre stupide fierté!...Je te pardonne pour cette fois... Mais...

Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir tout d'un coup. Mais il y avait un mais... Il attendit la suite de sa phrase avec intérêt. La rouquine releva ensuite le visage pour plonger un regard résolu dans le sien et lui rétorqua.

_Je me vengerais...

D'abord étonné, il soupira puis sourit tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau. Il reconnaissait bien là sa Nami. Elle se laissa faire et s'abandonna à la chaleur de son étreinte temps désirée, heureuse et soulagée. Il respira son odeur fruitée le nez plongé dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle sécher ses dernières larmes... Tout était redevenu comme avant, et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens retournèrent voir le capitaine pour terminer ensemble de dîner dans la bonne humeur. Après le repas, Nami et Zoro sortirent un moment prendre l'air et regarder les étoiles. Assis côte à côte contre un mur, ils observaient en silence le ciel étoiler. Ils se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre, nul besoin de parler. Enfin, sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, l'un d'entre eux rompit ce silence.

_Dit moi... Que ce que tu entendais pas vengeance...?

Interloquée, elle tourna le visage vers lui pour le regarder, puis lui répondit d'une douce voix.

_Je ne sais pas encore... J'ai pensé à quelque chose mais... Peu importe...

Étonné, il leva un sourcil en se tournant pour la regarder, mais celle-ci avait baissé la tête et regardait ses doigts jouer entre eux. Que ce qu'elle voulait dire par là...?Il soupira, puis lui dit en reprenant sa contemplation des étoiles l'air de rien...

_Je ne sais pas trop où tu veux en venir mais... Je ne recommencerais pas ce que j'ai fait... Alors fait ce que tu veux...

Surprise elle releva de nouveau la tête vers lui, il était si beau au clair de lune... Elle secouât la tête pour chasser ses idées stupides de sa tête puis réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour se venger. En réalité elle n'en avait pas plus envie que cela, mais sa fierté la forçait à faire quelque chose. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Alors elle lui demanda l'air de rien sans pour autant se tourner vers lui les joues rouges.

_Je voudrais que tu répondes sincèrement à ma question en guise de punition....

Prit au dépourvu, il la regarda quelques secondes, sachant qu'il risquait de le regretter, puis finalement il soupira et lui répondit doucement en fermant les yeux, mains derrière la tête.

_C'est d'accord...

Soulagée, elle sourit et se tourna vers lui, puis réfléchit un court instant avant de se lancer sur le même ton.

_Je voudrais savoir... Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi...

Et merde, une question à ne pas poser. Extérieurement il ne broncha pas, mais intérieurement il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté...

_Parce que c'est comme ça... Tu es spécial voilà...

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Comment ça elle est "spéciale"? Il gardait obstinément les yeux clos. Le sabreur gardait son air impassible et détaché, alors qu'en réalité il était un peu gêné de devoir dire ça. La belle rousse pleine d'espoir reprit sur un ton plus intéressé tout d'un coup en se plaçant juste en face de lui une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

_Comment ça spéciale...?Dit moi!

Il commençait à mal le sentir là... Il soupira d'exaspération puis se releva nonchalamment en ignorant sa question, puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur du navire en lançant dans l'air.

_Tu poses trop de questions... C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Elle fit la moue, frustré puis se releva à son tour pour le rejoindre en courant en lui rétorquant sur un ton presque suppliant comme une petite fille.

_Hé attends-moi! Pourquoi tu fuis réponds moi!

Elle lui crocheta le bras, voulant absolument savoir tandis que celui-ci continuait son chemin l'air de rien en baillant avec un sourire amusé en coin.

_Zoroooo! Aller répond!...

Il sourit de plus belle, amusé par son ton enfantin puis lui répondit innocemment.

_J'ai déjà répondu à ta question... C'est inutile de continuer de t'acharner...

Nami fit la moue, déçu puis le relâcha l'air triste en baissant la tête. Quelle casse-pieds celui-là alors! Maintenant elle n'allait pas arrêter d'y penser. Voyant son air dépité, il lui posa une main sur le haut de la tête pour la consoler alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leurs cabines. Elle lui adressa un sourire sournois, machiavélique avec un regard provocateur. Il retira sa main, surprit en fronçant les sourcils sachant qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il n'aimait pas quand elle était comme ça, par ce qu'à chaque fois ça finissait mal. Elle entra ensuite en première dans la chambre et se dirigea aussitôt dans la salle de bains pour se mettre en pyjama. Le sabreur soupira puis se mit lui aussi en pantalon pour la nuit et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Nami ressortie vêtue de sa chemise blanche en s'étirant. Ainsi elle offrit une jolie vue sur son sous-vêtement au beau bretteur qui malgré lui n'en perdit pas une miette.

_Tu pourrais éviter de te montrer à moitié nu devant moi si possible merci.

Tient, il avait l'air grognon tout d'un coup. Gagné. Elle lui sourit innocemment puis s'approcha de lui, alors que lui était méfiant, sourcils froncés. Elle lui grimpa littéralement dessus pour se retrouver à califourchon sans se défaire de son sourire. Il était crispé, puis il lui demanda à voix basse très sérieux.

_À quoi tu joues Nami... Je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse mal encore une fois... Ni de me disputer...

Son sourire se fana, puis elle baissa la tête une moue triste collée au visage.

_Je ne joue pas Zoro... Je... J'ai juste besoin de savoir quelque chose...

Intrigué, il se radoucit un peu et lui demanda.

_Quoi...?Pourquoi tu fais cette tête...?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, un peu embarrassée puis releva la tête pour le regarder en face et lui dit enfin d'une douce voix.

_Ce matin... Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté si brusquement? Tu détestes temps que ça quand je te touche...?Je suis si repoussante que ça...?

Stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Alors elle était inquiète pour ça. Elle était vraiment imprévisible... Si elle savait la vérité... Peut- être devrait-il lui dire, de toute façon il fallait bien la rassurer. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète et nerveuse. Et si mignonne avec ça... Il reprit ses esprits après s'être traité mentalement d'idiot, puis soupira. Sa réaction parlait pour elle, et ce qu'il allait lui répondre, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout...

Fin chapitre 8

A SUIVRE...


End file.
